Seize the Moment
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Alexis falls for Zane and Jaden's left all alone in the world. But when he saves a mysterious girl from the Shadow Realm and she comes to him to repay him, will he finally seize this opportunity for a new start? ZxA, JxOC, SxOC, OCxOC. First ZxA fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: sighs "I love youtube. I can now watch all of the episodes of GX I have missed. Okay, this new fanfic takes place in Season 1 and will gradually make its way to Season 3. But this should ATTEMPT to follow the story line. The main pairings are JadenxOC, SyrusxOC, OCxOC, and ZanexAlexis. I usually don't write ZanexAlexis, but I'm gonna give it a try. So please don't flame me or anything, I'm just experimenting. So, onto the disclaimer."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or any of the characters. Characters at times may be OOC, I have no clue when/if they will be. I own my OCs and this story. Don't automatically think two of my OCs are Mary-Sues because they're in Slifer and Ra, but I want them to be in them. This is my story and I make the rules, capice? Please Read and Review. Onto chapter one!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**Calling Me**

Jaden Yuki tossed and turned in his bed all night long, trying to drift to a peaceful slumber. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, Jaden sat up and glanced up at his two roommates, sleeping soundly. Chumly Huffington's snores were a normal sound of tranquility of the small dorm. Jaden smiled to see his best friend, Syrus Truesdale, was not having nightmares for once.

"_Might as well head outside for some fresh air. Clear my head some._" Jaden began to get dressed as quietly as possible before he slipped into the cover of darkness. "_I'll head over to my peaceful spot and just watch the waves for awhile. That sound may make me less restless._" Walking quickly, Jaden headed towards the side of the cliffs under a couple of trees. Their leaves rustling in the gentle night breeze. He sat down before lying beneath the leaves, listening to the sounds of the waves and listening to Nature's lullaby. "_This is perfect... Now I just need to get to... slee..._"

Jaden was fast asleep and plunged straight into an instant dream.

"Hey there, Kuriboh. What's up?" Jaden turned to see Winged Kuriboh at his shoulder in the vast darkness. Kuriboh began to chatter away, "What? You say there's someone trapped here? Can you show me where they are?" Kuriboh began to float in the direction Jaden needed to go, the dark brunette following him hastily. "Let's go!"

Running through the darkness, Jaden slowed to a stop when he saw a figure lying a few feet away. Jaden rushed towards it, shocked to find a girl of fifteen lying there, her eyes shut, her breathing light, and her palm resting on her stomach. He knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was also very weak.

"_Jaden... Jaden... Jaden..._" an unfamiliar voice filled his thoughts as Jaden brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face. Her hair was long, soft, and fanned out around her. Suddenly, a small orb of green light appeared next to the girl's limp form.

Kuriboh responded instantly until Jaden looked to see a spirit of a Dreamsprite. He glanced at the Duel Spirit, and then to the girl, and saw their hairstyles were exactly the same. Dreamsprite spoke in a soft melody.

"Please, save her." She pleaded.

"Who is she?" Jaden questioned.

Dreamsprite landed on his palm; she was very tiny and pretty, "She is the one who gave up her soul to protect her sisters. She is my friend and I am her protector. Please save her."

Kuriboh nuzzled against Jaden's cheek, "How do I save this girl?"

"Connect your mind with hers and place this gem to her heart. The gem will appear in a necklace that you will return to her after she has repayed her debt to you. Call out to her." Dreamsprite explained, as an emerald as smooth as a stone appeared in his other palm.

Jaden gently placed the gem to the girl's chest and pressed down gently before closing his eyes, "_Hey, can you hear me? You gotta wake up. Are you okay? Please wake up. Your sisters are worried. Come on, you gotta wake up... You gotta._"

"_Jaden?_" He heard her response and opened his eyes just as she did. The emerald glowed for a second before it disappeared in an orb of green light. The light danced around Jaden before it formed an emerald talisman that rested on a leather string around Jaden's neck. "You saved me."

The girl sat up, staring at him with a pair of emerald green eyes that seemed to be fading. They were growing darker with each passing second until they were midnight black. Jaden watched as she sat up slowly, staring at him with gratefulness in her dark gaze. He couldn't even see the pupils her eyes were so dark.

"I wanted to." Jaden whispered, "How do you know my name? Why were you calling me?"

"Because you were destined to save me, Jaden. And I will repay you." Slowly, she stood up, equal in height to Jaden. Dreamsprite let out a cry of excitement, before zipping next to the girl, and hugging her shoulder. "My name is all you need to know."

Jaden stared at her with his chocolate brown gaze, "And that would be?"

She began to walk towards a small doorway of light, nonchalantly glancing over her shoulder, "Alicia."

Staring after her, Jaden felt a small tug at his arm, and he glanced down to see Kuriboh, urging him to the opposite door away from Alicia's. Reluctantly, Jaden allowed himself to be steered back to reality and away from the girl he had saved from eternal darkness...

_The Next Morning..._

"Jaden? C'mon, you gotta get up." Syrus' voice penetrated his thoughts as he felt someone shaking him.

"You think he actually slept out here?" Chumly's voice replied.

Syrus came into focus, "Jay? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" Jaden shot up, looking groggy as he yawned. "I need you to get up. The Chancellor's making a schoolwide announcement and we need to get to Obelisk Stadium."

Jaden was fully awake, "He is?! Let's go!!" He hopped to his feet and started running towards the Main Building.

"JADEN!?" Chumly and Syrus both shouted, both bolting to keep up with the energetic adolescent. "WAIT FOR US!!"

Somehow they managed to catch up with Jaden just as he entered the stadium. Chancellor Sheppard was standing on the dueling platform just as they found three seats. Dr. Crowler was scowling and looking _extremely_ irritated. Sheppard took a microphone and smiled.

"Thank you all for taking time out of your weekend to come." He chuckled, "I would like to introduce three new transfer students who have, miraclously, managed to get here to Duel Academy in one piece. They were due to arrive Friday, but something came up on the ferry, so without further delay..." Sheppard indicated towards a couple of dueling protors, who grimaced.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME, YOU CREEPS!!" rang out a female voice after a few seconds.

Two campus security guards appeared carrying a struggling girl. Jaden had to admit she was putting up a good fight. Sheppard raised an eyebrow in amusement as the guards approached.

"Sir, we found this delinquent trying to get towards the transfers! She claims she's one of them and just had to go and find a bathroom during the annoucements!" exclaimed one guard, the girl elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned, "Oof! And she's disturbing the peace."

"TELL 'EM IT'S ME!!" She shouted at Sheppard desperately.

"May I introduce Alicia Kimana." laughed Sheppard. "You may release her."

Bewildered, the guards let go of the girl's arms, and she landed shakily on her feet. She wore a pair of grey-black baggy jeans, Slifer sneakers, an elbow-length black shirt, and an open Slifer blazer. Her dark brown hair fell to her waist and was styled like Dreamsprite's and her midnight black eyes scanned around the stadium. Without thinking, Jaden leapt to his feet in surprise.

"Alicia?!"

"Jaden...?" Alicia slowly smiled when she noticed the lump under his shirt from the talisman. "Hey, Jay!"

Syrus and Chumly tilted their heads, "You know her?!"

Jaden nodded, "Kinda..."

"Our next transfer, Ami Kimana!" Sheppard then introduced.

Another girl of fifteen, who only looked like Alicia in facial features, appeared beside her. She had cerulean blue eyes and stared shyly at her feet. Syrus stared at the girl that was equal to his height and looked down immediately. Her raven hair was styled like Witch of the Black Forest's and had cerulean blue streaks throughout it. Unlike her sister, she was in Ra. Ami wore a Ra Yellow blazer over a black longsleeved shirt, with a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, a pair of neon yellow tights, and black zip-up combat boots that stopped in mid-calf.

"And last, but not least, Tyler Kimana!"

Imagine everyone's surprise when another girl of fifteen appeared instead of a boy. Tyler looked more like Ami with her raven hair, which fell to her elbows and was styled like Nanobreaker's, and she was only about two inches taller than Ami and two inches shorter than Alicia. Her amethyst eyes were a unique shade that seemed like ice. Tyler wore a kneelength blue skirt, a dark purple tank, an open Obelisk Blue top, Obelisk Blue Sneakers, a black studded leather belt, and dark purple deck case clipped in the back.

"Alicia, Tyler, Ami, I hope you enjoy your year at Duel Academy."

As soon as possible, Jaden cornered Alicia.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden demanded.

"Repaying you. Kinda hard to do that if I'm all the way in Domino." Alicia replied coolly. "You saved my life and now I have to save yours. That simple."

Jaden couldn't believe this, "No, it's not that simple! That was a dream, Alicia! A _dream_! You can't come to Duel Academy just because of some dream we both had!"

"I was coming here anyway. Alan is my godfather. And since my parents decided to go poof without a trace, my sisters and I were on our way here when that Shadow Duelist attacked us. Without you, I wouldn't be standing here today, Jaden Yuki."

"But I don't understand."

"You will soon enough, Jaden. Trust me."

"I don't know you, how can I possibly trust you?"

"Get to know me. Heck, I'm gonna be living right next door to you." Alicia smiled warmly. "I know this seems unbelievable, Jaden, but it's reality. I'm here in the flesh and I owe you for saving my life. My sisters do too."

Jaden looked at Tyler and Ami, "Those are your sisters? How is that possible? You all look the same age."

She looked towards them as well, "We're triplets. I was born a day before Tyler and she was born a day before Ami. We only look alike with our facial features, mind you, and we're different people. We're not identical in any other way." Alicia closed her eyes, "And I would do anything to protect them."

"I need time to figure this all out." He declared, moving to walk away, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Jaden looked to see Alicia, "What?"

"You're not goin' anywhere, buddy. _You_ have to show Ty, Ami, and me to the Slifer dorms." Jaden opened his mouth, "And before you ask, Alan is putting us in the same dorm despite our ranks. Pr. Banner promised to keep an eye on us to make sure we stay out of trouble."

"You're just a walking, talking, answering machine, aren'tcha?" Jaden couldn't help but grin.

"And you're just the guy I owe my life too." Alicia playfully shoved Jaden, "Now move!"

The two fast friends walked towards Tyler and Ami, who were talking to Chumly and Syrus.

"... Yeah, I definitely like that! It's so cool!" Ami was saying, smiling at Syrus.

Alicia laughed, "Looks like Little Miss Shyness has found someone to break open that shell of hers." Ami let out a yelp of embarrassment, turning bright pink when Alicia reached out and ruffled her hair. "So, how'd you do it, Mr. Truesdale?"

Syrus jumped, "H-How do you know my name?"

"I have to know the name of Jaden's best friend if I'm gonna repay him." She winked before ruffling Syrus' light blue hair, "Plus it's kinda hard not to know about the infamous Syrus Truesdale, soon-to-be great duelist at D.A!"

"Ali, knock it off." Tyler demanded.

Alicia raised an eyebrow before pulling the shorter girl into a headlock, "Or what? You'll go all karate girl on me?" Tyler received a noogie, "No offense, L'il Sis, but I'm bigger and stronger than you. And if you attempt to use Martial Arts on me, I'll just have to beat you with my soccer cleets."

Tyler grumbled under her breath as Alicia finally released her. Ami and Syrus both laughed before Chumly gave Tyler a sympathetic look. Jaden took a deep breath before clapping his hands together.

"Come on! We have to get to the Red Dorm!"

As the girls gathered up their belongings, Jaden watched Alicia curiously, "_Repaying me back doesn't seem to be your only intention here, Alicia... and I will find out why you know about me._" He closed his eyes, "_And why I have a strong feeling to protect you... You were calling me and I saved you... but how can you possibly save me?_"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, this is just a start. If you like it, review and lemme know. If you don't, just stop bothering yourself by reading this. Don't even bother sending me a review and/or a flame. And her name is Ahmi, not Aymi. Okay? Please Read and Review. Sorry for sounding so cold, it's just that I REALLY hate getting flames. Oh, and to make things a little more clear, Chumly is NOT paired with Tyler. She's with another OC that'll come in soon. Later!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, just posted Chapter one and waiting for ppl to R&R it..." waiting... waiting... waiting... "ARGH! I can't take this anymore! I'm starting the second chapter!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or anything related to it. I only own Alicia, Tyler, and Ami. Thx for reading and reviewing the last chapter (if you did) I really appreciate it. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you. Please R&R!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**Forming Friendships**

After setting up the girls' dorm, all six adolescents went to the boys' to get to know one another and hang out. It wasn't long before Jaden challenged Alicia, Tyler, and Ami to a duel and they all turned him down. Chumly and Tyler began to make some grilled cheese (which they both happened to love), while Ami and Syrus began to examine each others decks, and Jaden began to show Alicia a map on her PDA so she could learn her routes around the island.

"Wow!! Magician's Valkyria?!" Syrus exclaimed.

Ami nodded before she shrieked, "Power Bond?! Remind me never to duel you knowing this thing's in your deck!!"

Tyler rolled her eyes, "Come off it, Ami. You know you're just scared because Zane uses that card."

"You know my brother?" Syrus said in surprise.

Shyly nodding, Ami pulled out a locket shaped like a Duel Monster's card from under her shirt, "He gave me this after saving me from a bully in grade school." She clicked it open and revealed a 1st Edition Witch of the Black Forest. "Since this card's forbidden... I just wear it for good luck around my neck."

"Licious! Grilled cheese is done!" exclaimed Chumly suddenly.

"He sure does have quite an appetite for grilled cheese," laughed Tyler, "I may have to lock him away for it."

Alicia frowned along with Jaden when the PDA suddenly started to act weird. Three seconds later, they both screamed and dropped it, sparks of electricity consuming the handheld. Syrus and Ami mushroom breathed.

"Broke another electronic, didn't you?" Ami demanded.

The dark brunettes sheepishly rubbed the backs of their necks, "Hehe. Sorry."

Syrus sighed again, "Hand it over. Ami and I'll fix it." He paused and smiled shyly, "_Ami and I... I like that..._"

After a few more minutes of semi-chaos, the door opened and a boy walked inside.

"Hey, Jay, do you know how to figure out this move?" the boy of fifteen said, walking inside and not even noticing the others. "This guy's almost got me beat because of all of his awesome strategies and-" Cutting himself off, the boy began to blush horribly when he noticed Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly weren't alone. Three girls were with them. "Oh, crap."

Syrus laughed, "Hey, Cameron."

He had shoulder length blonde hair, that was naturally messy, and a pair of warm dark brown eyes. He wore an open Slifer blazer, a white t-shirt underneath, tattered blue jeans, and a pair of black and red skate shoes. In his hands was a PDA.

Jaden was next to the boy named Cameron in an instant, "Lemme see." He was about to grab Cameron's PDA when two voices said his name in a warning tone. "Um... I'm kinda forbidden to touch anything electronic for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because he keeps on breaking everything electronic there is. Along with Alicia." the raven haired girl with cerulean blue eyes spoke up. "I'm Ami, the youngest of the Kimana Triplets."

Cameron looked at the three girls, "Triplets?" He repeated in bewilderment.

The brunette girl, with a slightly insane look on her face, stood next to Jaden before holding her hand out, "I'm Alicia. Ali for short. I'm the eldest."

"Cameron Nelson."

Alicia and Ami noticed there was an unusual silence coming from behind Chumly. They turned to see Tyler hiding behind Chumly as if he was a human shield. Her face was an odd shade of red and she was mouthing the words "Kill me now" repeatedly. Cameron tilted his head slightly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought there were three of you?"

Chumly stepped out of the way to reveal a girl with long raven hair and icy amethyst eyes about a half an inch shorter than himself. Cameron blushed again, automatically thinking she was really pretty. She looked more like Ami than she did Alicia with the raven hair, but their facial features were still identical while the rest of them wasn't. But Tyler's face had a unique difference. Almost invisible to the eye, there was a small patch of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Tyler had an aura around her that meant she wasn't as fragile as she looked.

Tyler cursed under her breath as Chumly moved out of the way, "I'm Tyler, the middle triplet..." She grumbled, avoiding Cameron's eyes. Her blush worsened, "Nice to meet you..." 

Alicia and Jaden both exchanged a look. Ami and Syrus both smiled. Chumly just looked lost. And Cameron was standing there like a lovestruck idiot. Shaking their heads, the two dark brunettes then quickly left the dorm before they were punished for blowing something else up.

"Hey, Ali?" She paused when she heard Jaden use her nickname. "You wanna go on a walk?"

Nodding slowly, Alicia faced him with shock in her midnight black gaze, "I would love too..."

Ami and Syrus both quickly grabbed their decks and put the repaired PDA on the desk.

"Want me to show you the library?" Syrus suggested.

"Okay." Ami nodded eagerly.

Once the two shorter adolescents vacated, Chumly quickly made an excuse to go and see Pr. Banner. Leaving Tyler and Cameron alone...

_With Jaden and Alicia..._

Alicia and Jaden were walking side-by-side, letting the sun shine down on them, and listening to the sound of distant students and laughter. It was a really nice day for a walk.

"Jay...?" Alicia whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?" Jaden replied, putting his hands behind his head.

She took a deep breath, "I know you're still in shock about the dream and my sudden appearance, but this is fate. You were destined to save me and I'm destined to save you." Jaden gave her an unconvinced look, "If you don't believe me, take out the necklace underneath your shirt." Stunned, Jaden pulled out the exact same emerald talisman from the dream. He hadn't even realized he was wearing it. "Now hold it towards my heart."

Hesitant, he slowly brought the talisman closer to Alicia's heart. It reacted instantly, glowing eeriely.

"What is this?" He choked out, pulling it back.

"You may've saved my soul from the Shadow Realm, Jaden, but it was not returned to my body." Alicia watched his chocolate brown eyes widen, "It resides in that talisman and the only way for it to be set free is for me to pay my debt." She looked away painfully, "_And for you to love me as well..._"

_Ami and Syrus..._

"Wow! This place is a bookworm's one true home!" Ami whispered in awe, as they entered the campus library. "This place is perfect, Sy!"

Blushing, the bluenette grinned, "Thought you'd like it. Wanna check out the new books?"

"I'd rather we just sit here and talk. It's been awhile since I last had a friend who had so much in common with me." She admitted in a low voice. Syrus' silver eyes widened behind his glasses. "We are friends, aren't we, Syrus?"

"Of course we are, Ami." Syrus hesitantly took her hand and squeezed it gently. "And I want to talk with you."

Ami's cerulean blue eyes sparkled, before they sat down in a pair of comfortable arm chairs and began to talk, getting to know one another.

_Tyler and Cameron..._

"_Great! Just great! They know how I get around boys/girls and now I'm alone with one!_" Cameron and Tyler both thought, as they stared at one another, trapped in an awkward silence.

Tyler coughed a bit, "So, um, since my sisters have decided to abandon me... How about a duel?"

Cameron flinched, "A duel? Right here?" 

Nodding, Tyler began to set up the dueling mat on the floor. Cameron sat down across from her before he took a deep breath, shuffling his deck.

"Okay, how 'bout we make this interesting." Tyler winked, "I win, you help me with getting Alicia and Ami to confess to their new crushes." 

"Alright. Let's duel!" Cameron drew six cards along with Tyler. "I'll go first..."

_Alicia and Jaden..._

"This isn't gonna turn out like when Blair snuck into D.A is it?" Jaden asked warily.

"What happened then?" Alicia questioned, amused.

"She snuck in as a boy, tried to make Zane fall in love with her, and as she left, declared her love for me." sweatdropped Jaden in response. When Alicia started to giggle, he face-faulted, "C'mon! It's not funny! I've had nightmares ever since!"

Alicia tried to stop giggling, but no avail, "It seems you're not very lucky in love."

Jaden hung his head, "You have no idea."

She ran a hand through her long dark hair and smiled, "Hey, I've an idea. Today's Saturday, right? So why don't we take the gang on a little camping trip?"

"Huh? Camping trip?" He grinned in curiousity, "Where to?"

"How about..." Alicia paused for dramatic effect, "The abandoned dorms!" She cried in an eerie voice.

Jaden immediately looked around, before grabbing Alicia by her blazer, and pulling her behind a bush.

"Are you insane?! The last time Sy, Chum, and I went into the dorms, we almost got expelled?! And I really don't want to relive having Crowler trying to get me expelled!!"

"Yeah, actually I am insane, if you wanna get technical." Jaden simply anime-collapsed sideways. "What's the worst that can happen? 'Sides, I really wanna check out the place."

Jaden cocked his head to the side, "_But why?_" He thought, watching Alicia examining a leaf. "_What on Earth can you find in there that you want to see so badly?_"

"Ali..." Jaden sighed.

"Jay... please?" Alicia whined.

"Oh, alright. But knowing Ami and Sy, they're gonna not wanna go."

"Those two are such scaredy-cats." She replied smiling. "Let's go and tell the others!"

_Ami and Syrus..._

"Syrus? What are you staring at?" Ami attempted to look over his shoulder, only to have Syrus quickly cradle the magazine to his chest. "Hey! I wanna see!"

"No way!" Syrus dodged out of Ami's grasp and rushed towards the doorway. Ami continued to pursue him, "Knock it off, Ami! I'm not letting you see!"

Ami was still chasing him as they ran outside. Many of the passing students stopped and stared. At least until Ami tackled Syrus to the ground and snatched the magazine. She took on glance at the picture before crumbling up the magazine and fuming. Her face a deep scarlet in anger.

"Syrus..." Ami growled.

Syrus watched her throw his magazine into the forest, "Hey!" He turned his silver gaze back on the raven haired girl and froze in terror. Anger marks had formed and her left eye was twitching. "Uh-oh..." 

"WHY WERE YOU DROOLING OVER A PICTURE OF DARK MAGICIAN GIRL?!" 

"OUCH! BECAUSE-OW-I-OW-KINDA-OW-HAVE-OW-A-OW-CRUSH-OW-ON-OW-HER-OW!!" Syrus wailed between slaps. Lucky for him, he had at least shielded his face. "STOP-OW-HITTING-OW-ME!!"

"_Saeve puer._" Ami snapped in Latin.

"_Saeva scaeva_." Syrus shot back.

Gapping, Ami turned to him looking shocked, "Did you just insult me in Latin?"

"You insulted me first. I do not appreciate being called an 'oafish boy'."

"Well, I don't like being called a 'rampant she-devil'."

They glared at one another before breaking into smiles, "Truce?" Syrus replied, holding his hand out.

Instead of taking it, Ami threw her arms around him in a tight hug, "Truce!"

"Need... air..." Syrus wheezed.

Ami, reluctantly, released him. That's when they were ambushed by a pair of dark brown haired blurrs. Screaming, both shorter adolescents grabbed onto each other until their screams died down. Both watched as Jaden and Alicia started laughing hysterically.

"C'mon, we got a huge trip tonight." Jaden said, wiping away his tears.

"We do?" Ami and Syrus replied in unison.

Alicia was tempted to go "Aw! Kewt!" but one glare made her bit her tongue. She then looked around when she felt a familiar aura around her. "_That's strange... I felt this aura when we were attacked on the ferry. Does this mean something's..._" Alicia suddenly had a feeling of dread go throughout her, "TYLER?!" 

Jaden and the others watched as Alicia suddenly took off running towards the Slifer Dorms. Without a second thought, they ran after her...

_Slifer Dorms..._

"Tyler?!" Alicia kicked open the dorm to see her younger triplet shaking Cameron's hand, who was sweatdropping and sighing in humiliation. "You're... okay?" 

Tyler gave Alicia an odd look, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She then chuckled, "Not so much for Cam though. He's a little embarrassed that I beat him all three times."

"Why me...?" Cameron was muttering. He then looked up at Alicia, "Where did she get those cards?! They're wacked up!!" 

Laughing herself, Alicia reached down to ruffle Cameron's hair, "All in good time, dude. As for now, you guys ready for an adventure?"

"Adventure?" Cameron and Tyler repeated in unison. Tyler then face-palmed, "Why am I getting the feeling something bad's gonna happen...?" Jaden, Ami, Syrus, and Chumly appeared in the doorway with another student, Bastion Misawa. Instantly, Tyler's eyes became fangirl hearts, "Ohmigosh! You're Bastion Misawa!" Bastion suddenly had the shorter girl clinging to his arm for dear life, "I love how you use your formulas in dueling!"

A female voice sent the others jumping, "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when _Bastion_ would have a fangirl." Alexis Rhodes appeared in the doorway. "I'm Alexis. You guys must be the new transfers."

Alicia and Ami sweatdropped at their middle triplet's actions, "Hehehe. Sorry 'bout Ty. She's a little fangirlish at times." They explained in unison.

"You guys _really_ need to stop doing that." Jaden twitched slightly. "It's creepin' me out."

Bastion began to lose feeling in his arm, but he still smiled, "Nice to meet you. It seems you already know my name and of me, but I do not know of you. Who might you be?" He said in his British accent.

"Tyler Kimana." She giggled. Cameron simply rolled his eyes, crossing his arms huffily. That only resulted in Tyler to stick her tongue out at him before turning back to Bastion, "Do you want to come on the trip with us tonight?"

"Very well." Bastion replied, grinning. "I can't say no to such a cute girl, can I?"

Tyler beamed, "Bastion Misawa called _me_ cute. Thee Bastion Misawa." She began to giggle like a little school girl, causing her sisters to collapse along with Jaden and Syrus. All four landed in a heap on the floor.

Cameron snorted, "Will you knock it off before you make me lose my lunch?" Tyler sent a death glare with her icy amethyst eyes towards him. "I'm serious!!"

"Yeah, so am I." Tyler shot back. She then turned back to Bastion with adoring eyes, "You're really gonna come with us, Bastion?" 

Bastion smiled and nodded. Everyone else had the "Tyler + fangirl mode run for the hills!" look on their faces. Alicia stepped in front of the group with a grin on her cheerful face.

"Tonight we're in for one heck of an adventure!" She declared, pumping her fist into the air.

Alexis didn't respond as she stepped out of the dorm and headed towards the Obelisk Dorms.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Done with chapter two! Yay! Only, at this point I have no idea if anyone's reviewed yet on Chapter one... Oh well, might as well go with the flow. The next chapter is gonna include more about why Alicia was in the Shadow Realm in the first place. And I threw in the whole BastionxTylerxCameron love triangle just for the sheer funniness of it. I love to put my characters in situations like that. It's just plain funny. Okay, onto the next chapter! Please R&R! And there will be duels next chapter. Trust me."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapters! And I understand baikatanas that it was late when I posted chapter one. This chapter's gonna be more mystery and more dueling. And it's also kinda strange. So, please read and review!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or its characters, places, or events. I don't own Cameron Nelson either, Emblem Master does. (waves eagerly) I own my OCs and Tyler's deck. Please R&R.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Sacrifice of Dueling**

"J-J-J-Jaden!" stammered Syrus, "T-T-T-This p-p-p-place is scar-scar-scary!"

Alicia and Jaden both paused and turned their flashlight towards the back of the group. Syrus and Ami were both shaking in fear, clinging to one another, and both were pale. Tyler, who still had a deathgrip on Bastion's arm, raised an eyebrow at the two of them. That's when they heard a howl ring out through the night.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Ami and Syrus both shrieked, cowering.

They stopped when they heard chuckling coming from the head of the group. Peeking, they both saw Alicia and Jaden trying hard not to burst out laughing. In Alicia's hand was what looked a lot like a tape recorder...

"Not funny, Alicia!" snapped Ami, pulling herself and Syrus to their feet. "Where on Earth did you get the scary movie sound effects tape anyway?" Syrus and Ami blushed when Cameron, Chumly, Bastion, and Tyler all started to chuckle as well. Ami fumed, "Ty!? Did you let her near your Halloween Trunk?!"

Tyler reopened her icy amethyst eyes innocently, "Who? Me?"

Ami stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and began to pout, "You guys are a whole bunch of meanies! You know I get scared easily!"

"That's why it's much more fun scaring you." Alicia giggled. "Okay, enough torturing the midgets. Let get a move on, people."

"Who're you callin' a midget?!" Syrus cried defensively.

Cameron and Chumly both decided to take the back of the group, to save Ami and Syrus any more humiliation. (Plus, Cameron was starting to get seriously annoyed with Tyler giggling over Bastion.) They then resumed walking down the moonlit forest path towards the abandoned dorms.

"Are we almost there?" Ami whispered, still sounding terrified.

"I think." Jaden called from the front.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, as she glanced over her shoulder to briefly see Ami and Syrus linking arms, as if to protect one another from anything lurking in the darkness. She also caught Cameron staring at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Bastion, I'm scared." Tyler said, putting an exagerrated look of fear on her face.

Cameron had anger marks form as Bastion placed an arm around Tyler's shoulders. Scowling and muttering under his breath, Cameron received a strange look from Chumly, who was discreetly inching away from the angry blonde boy.

"_What the-?_" Alicia suddenly felt a wave of anger coming from Cameron. A quick glance told her it was Tyler's doing by pretending to be scared and clinging to Bastion like a lost-puppy. "_Ty... how come the first boy that likes you, you have to go and peeve him off just because you like to annoy people and be a fangirl?_"

"_How come you're trying to gain the impossible?_" replied a cold, harsh voice in her head.

Jaden noticed Alicia start to slow down, "Everything okay, Ali?"

"Yeah, everything's alright." Nodding, Alicia went to walk faster, only to have her foot caught on a tree root. "I just need to calm... WHOA!!" One second, she was headed face-first towards the ground. The next, she was being steadied by someone grabbing the back of her blazer. Alicia looked up just as her body was pulled close to another one. "J-Jaden...?"

He grinned a goofy smile at her, "You okay, Ali?"

She nodded hastily, blushing somewhat. Jaden felt her hands meet his chest before he was shoved away from her. Cocking his head to the side, Jaden watched Alicia storm off so there was a distance between them.

"_Apparantly not._" Scowling, Jaden rehoisted his backpack. "_You could've at least have said thank you... Geez._"

"What's wrong with Alicia?" Chumly asked in a low whisper.

Ami and Tyler both sighed, "She has personal space issues. She doesn't like to be touched."

"Why?" Cameron couldn't help but ask.

"Because of what happened in the Shadow Realm." Tyler stepped away from Bastion and distanced herself as well.

Ami even stepped away from Syrus, "And there's no telling when Alicia will be back to normal."

"Will you two stop chattering and get your butts in gear back there?!" snapped Alicia suddenly.

_Abandoned Dorms..._

"We're here..."

They stepped into the abandoned dorms slowly, each and every one of them taking in the room slowly. Hardly daring to breathe, Ami immediately clung to Syrus again. They then started to examine different areas of the room. After a few seconds, something fell over, which resulted in a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Tyler exclaimed, grabbing the nearest person, who happened to be Cameron. Both awkwardly blushed before stepping away from each other.

"My bad." Bastion spoke up. "I dropped my flashlight and it knocked over a barely standing bookshelf."

Ami managed to get her heart down a few beats, "It's okay."

Syrus winced, "Ami... could you please stop digging your nails into my arm? I think it's starting to bleed." Ami released her grip from Syrus' arm, immediately rolling back the sleeve. He had nail marks in his forearm, but luckily, the skin wasn't broken. "Thanks."

Alicia, who had been examining one of the walls with ancient writing encripted in it, stepped back a few steps until her back met someone elses. Glancing up, she blushed a horrible shade of red when she saw Jaden, and immediately zipped across the room and behind Chumly, who seemed to have become the human shield for the Kimana Triplets.

"What now?" Cameron spoke up, his face finally quit burning.

"We explore." Jaden declared. "The last time I was here, Alexis had been kidnapped. We really didn't get to explore so I wanna check this place out!"

"So, what do we do? Split up like in Scooby-Doo?" Cameron replied.

Jaden smiled, "That's a great idea, Cameron!"

Cameron jumped, "It is? I mean, of course it is!"

"Well, let's see here. We have eight people here. So we can either split up into groups of two or four." Ami said, going straight into logical mode. "It would be safer if we split into two groups. Four in each. So I think that..." She trailed off when she noticed Alicia, Jaden, and Syrus standing there. Cameron, Chumly, Bastion, and Tyler were already gone. "I hate it when they do that..."

"Let's check upstairs first!" declared Jaden and Alicia in unison.

Syrus and Ami sweatdropped when they started rushing up the stairs two at a time.

"Guys! Be careful!" Ami called after them, "The stairs are old and are most likely about to-" _**KER-REEK! KER-RASH!**_ "Collapse."

"Alicia?!" Jaden skidded to a stop, and carefully descended down the stairs, right to where Alicia's left leg had gone through one of the stairs. Syrus and Ami quickly and carefully rushed towards the trapped girl. "Are you okay?"

Wincing, Alicia simply tried to pull her leg free, only to let out a cry of pain. Jaden grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before grabbing her shoulder.

"On three, we pull." He said rather calmly. "One... two... three!" Alicia pulled with all her might, only to scream out in even more pain. Panting, the two Slifers turned to Ami and Syrus. "Go and find Chumly! He should be able to help pull Ali out!"

"Right!" Ami and Syrus both nodded before sliding down the banister, to avoid any more weak stairs, and rushed out of the main hallway.

Jaden turned back to Alicia, "Hang in there. We'll get you free."

Biting her bottom lip, Alicia's body began to shake, "Jaden... it hurts so much!" She then did the most shoking thing in her life. She grabbed Jaden and began to cry into his chest. "I'm so scared!"

"I know you are, Ali." Jaden coaxed, wrapping his arms around her gently. "We'll getcha outta there. Don't you worry." His chocolate brown gaze traveled to her thigh. "You're bleeding?! Oh crap!! CHUMLY!? BASTION?! SOMEBODY!?"

As if magic, Chumly, Bastion, Syrus, and Ami all appeared.

"Where's Cameron and Tyler?" Jaden asked, as Chumly carefully got on the step above Alicia and Jaden.

"We left them in the cafeteria." Bastion explained. "Alright, easy Chumly." Chumly gently grabbed Alicia by her underarms and began to lift her. "Easy... easy... here we are!" Alicia's leg was freed before Jaden scooped her into his arms, leaping off the stairs in a split second, and heading into what seemed like a common room. Bastion and the others followed. "She needs medical attention."

Ami had a little lightbulb flash overhead, before she pulled off her cerulean blue backpack, "I have the First Aid Kit!"

Jaden rested Alicia on an old couch, before pulling off Alicia's sneakers, and staring at the blood starting to bleed through her jeans. Taking a deep breath, Jaden took the kit from Ami, and ordered her to keep the others out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Alicia choked out, wiping her tears with her blazer sleeve.

"Don't worry. I took a First Aid Course in middle school. I know what to do." He whispered, brushing away her tears with his thumbs, before he bit his lip. "I need you to remove your pants..." On instinct, Jaden flinched while shielding his face, expecting to be slapped.

To his surprise, Alicia only blushed, "O-Okay. Don't look."

As Jaden shielded his gaze, Alicia removed her blazer before tying it sideways around her waist. Leaving the bloodied thigh visible. She then unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down to her knees. Lucky for her, the blazer covered everything except for the nasty gashes in her thigh. Jaden peeked, relieved to see Alicia as decent as she could be in this situation, and began to tend to her wounds. He cleaned the gashes like a professional, and thankfully, the gashes weren't too deep, so stitches weren't needed. Alicia sucked in her breath, as Jaden went to wrap up her thigh in bandages, and he parted her legs somewhat.

"No!" She hissed, snatching the bandages. "I can do this much!"

Jaden backed off, "Okay. I understand. Feel free to."

Alicia bandaged herself, pulled up her pants, rebuttoned them, and pulled on her sneakers. Standing up weakly, she then untied her blazer and pulled it back on.

"Thank you, Jay." Alicia whispered, "You saved me again." He jumped when the emerald began to glow again. "I'm further in your debt, Jaden." Letting out a yelp of surprise, Alicia jumped when Jaden suddenly forced her to sit back on the couch. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Jaden brushed some hair out her face, "You need to rest. Stay here while I go and get the others."

He went to leave, only to have Alicia grab his arm, "Wait, Jaden."

Slowly facing her, Jaden let out a gasp of surprise to see her eyes changing to emerald green for a few seconds. She had tears sparkling in her eyes and she looked absolutely terrified. Alicia put her hands behind Jaden's neck and began to pull his face closer to hers. She stared straight into his eyes, their noses almost touching.

"I'm scared to be left alone in this place... I'm scared, Jaden. Please don't leave me..." pleaded the dark brunette.

"I know you are, Ali." Jaden whispered soothingly. He pulled free from her hold and stepped back. "And I'm afraid too."

"Y-You? A-Afraid of what?" She choked out.

"Why I have this crazy desire to protect you when I have no right to." Jaden confessed, turning a serious gaze on Alicia's tear stained face. "I know you're strong, and I know you don't need protection, but I just want to protect you. Don't you understand?" Jaden subconsciously gripped the emerald talisman. "I'm sorry, Ali, but I can't remain alone with you." Without another word, Jaden rushed out of the room, leaving Alicia reaching out to him.

_With Cameron and Tyler..._

"Why'd they have to leave me alone with _you_ of all people?" Tyler grumbled, "Why not Bastion?"

Cameron scowled, "Like I wanted to be left here alone with you either, Ty."

They both froze, Tyler suddenly blushing, "Y-You called me 'Ty'... only my sisters have ever called me that."

"It just sorta slipped out." Cameron hastily explained.

"I like it when you say it..." Tyler then confessed.

"Look, can we have a truce? I really wanna be friends with you, Ty." Cameron then said, facing her.

"Yeah, of course we can." Tyler smiled warmly. "As long as I can call you 'Cam'."

"Deal."

Tyler began to ressume looking around the cafeteria they had found. Cameron turned his back to her, completely unaware of the shadow moving across the floor and towards Tyler. Suddenly, there was a very loud scream...

_Back with the Others..._

"Did you hear that?!" Ami exclaimed, as a female scream pierced through the air. "That sounded like Ty?!"

Alicia immediately attempted to leap to her feet, but Jaden forced her back onto the couch.

"No. You. Stay. Put." He growled every word.

"But she's my sister! I'm supposed to protect her!" Alicia protested, trying to get up again.

Jaden tightened his grasp, "No, Ali! Stay!" She began to whimper and he lowered his voice. "Please. Stay put for me."

Reluctantly, Alicia nodded before she grabbed Jaden's hand. She stared at his palm for a few seconds, before bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly. "You have my faith, Jay. I'll stay here."

Everyone exchanged a look slowly as Jaden and Alicia stared at one another for a few seconds.

"Chumly, I want you to stay here with Alicia." Jaden ordered suddenly. "Bastion, Sy, Ami. Come with me."

Without a response, everyone left.

_With Tyler and Cameron..._

"Let her go, you freaky... shadow... thing!" Cameron growled, grabbing the closest thing to a weapon he could find... his duel disk.

A tall shadow monster had knocked Tyler out and was holding her up by her underarms.

"No one shall take back my Esperetta." He hissed.

Cameron didn't even reply, he simply lunged at the shadow, only to be thrown back into the wall and shocked with electricity. Letting out a cry of pain, Cameron collapsed to the ground in pain. Another shadow formed and stood over him. It then picked Cameron up by his arms as well.

"Ty... ler..." gasped Cameron, before passing out himself.

_With Jaden and the Others..._

"It came from this way!" Jaden exclaimed, rushing to the cafeteria.

Syrus spotted something on the ground in front of another doorway, "Hey! Wait!"

Skidding to a stop, they all watched as Syrus picked up two cards.

"That's Cameron's/Tyler's!" Ami and Jaden both exclaimed, looking at cards.

Bastion looked alarmed, "This way!" He darted down the corridor, "Hurry!"

"_Jaden!_" a female voice suddenly exclaimed, just as Winged Kuriboh appeared at his shoulder.

Jaden paused when he saw a Duel Spirit rushing towards him. It was Nanobreaker. She skidded to a stop right in front of them, but only Jaden seemed to notice her.

"_Some shadows took Cameron and Tyler! They're holding them captive!_" Nanobreaker said. "_You have to hurry! Before they send them to the shadow realm like they did to Alicia!_"

"Alright." Jaden nodded, talking outloud. "This way!"

Finally reaching the end of the corridor, Ami let out a gasp and Syrus immediately pulled her into his arms. Tyler and Cameron were both bound and gagged in the corner of the room, Tyler's head resting on Cameron's shoulder. A transparent woman who looked exactly like Tyler was standing at one end of the chamber. She wore a white burial gown and a circlet of dead flowers in her hair. The only difference was her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a duel disk on one arm.

"Jaden Yuki." She said in an eerie voice. "You've meddled in the shadows for way too long, mortal." Activating the duel disk, she held out her other palm and a deck appeared before she placed it in the slot. "Now accept my challenge!"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ami shrieked, struggling to get free of Bastion and Syrus' grasp. "Who are you?!"

"I am Esperetta and your _sister_ is my ticket out of here. No need to worry, little human, she's only asleep for the time being. At least until I possess her body and send her to the Shadow Realm!"

Growling, Jaden pulled out his duel disk from his backpack, before he inserted his deck and stepped forward.

"I made a promise to Ali to save Cameron and Tyler! You won't get away with this, Esperetta!" Jaden exclaimed, drawing his hand. "Now get your game on!"

**J: 4000**

**E: 4000**

Esperetta cackled, "Ladies first!" She drew and smirked, "Oh, by the way, I believe this next move will be very familiar to you, little girl." Ami started to shake in anger, "I summon Shiva (4 1600/1300) in attack mode and place one card facedown on the field!"

A large icicle appeared on the field before shattering, revealing an aqua skinned, dark blue haired woman.

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed, blushing, and staring at Shiva with adoring eyes. Ami started to twitch in anger and jealousy before bonking Syrus on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot," Ami muttered, crossing her arms huffily.

Jaden drew, "I'm gonna spark things up with this dude! Elemental Hero Sparkman (4 1600/1400), rise up!" A blue and gold armored warrior appeared in a field of electricity. "Now I'm gonna equip this card to him! Spark Blaster! Now I can change the battle mode of one monster on the field! And I'm gonna choose Shiva!" Sparkman aimed the blaster at Shiva, before she was switched to defense mode, and crouched down with her arms crossed over her chest. "Now attack! Static Shockwave!"

Esperetta gritted her teeth in annoyance as Shiva shattered into a thousand shards, "You'll pay for that, boy." She drew, she smirked and chuckled, "I summon Diablos (4 1900/1600) in attack mode! Wipe out Sparkman!" A demon with a dark aura rose out of a small orb of black before he raised his claws. "Dark Messenger!"

**J: 3700**

**E: 4000**

"My go!" Jaden smiled, "I'm gonna summon Bubbleman (4 800/1200)" A man wearing light blue armor and a strange helmet appeared in a sea of bubbles. (A/N: No offense, but I hate Bubbleman. He's kinda wimpy...) "And since he's the only one on my side of the field, I get to draw two cards." Jaden drew and smirked. "Perfect. Now I'm going to play this magic card! The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can bring back one warrior from my graveyard, so let's give an encore to Sparkman!" Sparkman rose back up on the field. "Now, I'm gonna play Polymerization! And I'll fuse Sparkman, Bubbleman, and the Avian (3 1000/1000) in my hand in order to summon... Elemental Hero Tempest (8 2800/2800)! Take out Diablos!"

**J: 3700**

**E: 3100**

"Next, I'm gonna play De-Fusion! Seperating my Tempest back into Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman!" Jaden saw the look of horror on Esperetta's face and he grinned. "Now for the triple path attack! Bubbleman, you're up!"

**J: 3700**

**E: 2300**

"Avian!"

**J: 3700**

**E: 1300**

"And last, but certainly not least, Sparkman! Static Shockwave!"

**J: 3700**

**E: 0000**

"WAY TO GO, JADEN!!" Everyone cheered.

Esperetta began to scream before she faded, leaving Tyler's duel disk and deck lying on the ground where she once stood. Ami rushed towards her sister and Cameron with Syrus, so they could free them. They woke up slowly and looked around, bewildered.

"Are you okay?" Ami sniffled, brushing Tyler's raven hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks to Jaden." Tyler weakly replied, picking up her duel disk and deck. She turned to her younger triplet. "Sorry about this, Mi-Mi."

Suddenly, Tyler had tears sinking through her tank and Ami clinging to her vest, sobbing hard.

"D-Don't you ever do that again!" Ami choked out. "You scared me to death, Ty!"

Cameron rubbed his temples, a headache forming already, "Geez. Not even here twenty-four hours and you've already caused madness." He smiled warmly, "Oh, well. What's a little madness when it comes to friendship?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." replied a new voice.

Jaden turned to see Alicia and Chumly. She was leaning on him for support and we trying hard not to cry again. Tyler and Ami turned to their older sister before both burst into tears, running towards her, and hugging her while sobbing. Alicia grimaced, trying to push them away.

"Come off it! What's with the waterworks?! Mi-Mi! Ty! Knock it off!" Alicia exclaimed, they tightened their grip on her. "Somebody get these psychopaths offa me!"

Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden exchanged a look, "Nah."

Alicia blinked a few times while blushing, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NAH', YOU IDIOTS?! GET 'EM OFFA ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTTS!! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!!"

Jaden sweatdropped, "She kinda has a point there..." He quickly came to the rescue, pulling Tyler and Ami off Alicia, before he smiled at her. A tall tale blush covered Alicia's cheeks when Jaden hugged her. "My turn!"

Everyone else either sweatdropped or anime collapsed in response when Alicia started to freak out at Jaden.

"What are you-?! Leggo of me, you weirdo!!"

"No way!! I've been worried sick aboutcha, Ali!!"

"Get! Off! Now!"

"Come on! What's a few hugs gonna do? Kill you?"

"YES!! NOW GEROFF, CREEP!!"

"SINCE WHEN AM I A CREEP?!"

"SINCE YOU DECIDED TO PUT A DEATHGRIP ON ME!!"

"WILL YOU QUIT FREAKING OUT?!"

"WILL YOU GET A GRIP?!" Awkward pause... "NO, NOT ON ME, JAY!!"

"This never gets old..." chuckled Cameron.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Hah! Got my duel in! Sorry if it was kinda short... but I'm not used to writing duels with Jaden involved." shrugs "Anyways, please R&R! I'm going to go into my about the Kimana Triplets past next chappie... I think. As for now, I'm off to youtube to watch more episodes of GX!! WOOT!! I LOVE GX!! Okay, I'm done with my happy dance. Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Mwhahaha! I have returned! Yeah, I've kinda made it a contest to update quicker than EM. Just to annoy him. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. And KiaraFay, thank you for the compliment about Ali and Jay being a cute couple. It made me smile. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SEMI-CHAOS AND MADNESS! (New phase I stole from ETP.) Please R&R!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or its characters, places, or events. Any OCs belong to someone other than the ppl who made GX. Which they really need to add more girls because the girl to boy ratio is majorly off balance. Oops. Ranting again. Main characters can be OOC at times. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Things We'll Never Say**

"Tell me again: _Why_ are we staying here after Ty was kidnapped, Ali went through a flight of stairs, and there are ghosts out to get us?!" Ami hissed, red in anger.

Jaden laughed, "Because what can be more fun than a camping trip in a haunted, abandoned dorm?"

She twitched, "Beating you black and blue with a huge dictionary." muttered Ami under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Bastion looked around at all three Kimana Triplets, "So, who has the worst temper among you three?"

"Tyler." Ami and Alicia answered in unison.

She blushed, "Hey! I do not!"

Alicia pulled her into a headlock, "Sure you don't." She laughed sarcastically.

"Tyler really does. Alicia's is second worst." Ami giggled, "So that leaves me. But I rarely get angry."

"Yeah, because she thinks she's an innocent little angel." grumbled Tyler, finally released by Alicia.

Syrus smiled, "_Oh, if looks could kill..._"

"Mi-Mi... Ty... do you think you could go outside for a bit? I need to talk to the others in private." Alicia said quietly.

Cameron coughed a bit, "Chum and I'll come along to protect you guys from any more shadow... things."

"With what? Your duel disks?" Tyler rolled her eyes, "Those worked _so well_ last time."

"Come. On." Ami tugged at Tyler's arm, before they both followed Cameron and Chumly out of the room, and outside into the night air.

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion all turned to look at Alicia, who was staring at her lap with part-way closed eyes. Jaden reached out to touch her shoulder.

"You okay, Ali?" He asked, concern in those big warm brown eyes.

"I want to tell you how I ended up in the Shadow Realm." She whispered, before breaking into story. "On the trip here, the ferry was attacked by Shadow Duelists. They had taken at least twenty souls by the time they found my sisters and me, hiding like cowards, in the cargo area." Alicia took a deep breath, "Being the reckless idiot that I am, I agreed to a Shadow Game. My opponent was one I had never seen before. He was powerful, and quick, and stomped the life out of my Mythical Creatures. The terms we had agreed to were quite simple. If he won, he got my soul. If I won, he'd get his goons and take a hike. But... I forced him to swear he'd never duel my sisters. And he agreed."

"But your sisters are strong duelists. Why couldn't they duel?" Syrus spoke up, confused.

Alicia sniffled, "Because I'm their big sister. I'm supposed to protect them from everything." Jaden didn't comment, before he slid across the floor, plopped himself next to Alicia, and hugged her tightly. A small noise of surprise escaped her, but she didn't push him away. "I lost the match and was instantly attacked my Shadow Creatures. Dreamsprite tried to protect me, but she wasn't strong enough. My soul escaped my body, but it didn't go to the Shadow Duelist. Instead, it hid itself... It was waiting for someone." Her midnight black eyes turned to Jaden. "Waiting for someone who was strong enough to hold and protect it until my debt is paid. You, Jay."

"But why me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Because it was destiny..."

"Destiny?" repeated Bastion, his eyes wide.

Nodding, Alicia pulled off her blazer, and then took a deep breath. Instantly, all three boys turned blood red and scurried towards a far wall when she went to pull her shirt off. Alicia ignored them before pulling off her elbow-length black shirt to reveal a black spagehtti strap top. All three mushroom breathed in relief.

"Look between my shoulder blades. What do you see?" Alicia turned around, pulling her hair away from her back.

Jaden's gaze landed on a strange birthmark that looked more like a tattoo. It was an ancient symbol that he couldn't decipher. Bastion's lips formed a smile.

"The Celtic symbol for Fate." He replied.

"Correct." Alicia pulled her shirt back on along with her blazer. "Ami has the symbol for Magic on her left shoulder blade and Tyler the symbol for Creativity on her right. But sometimes, I can feel us connected... bonded. It's like I know when my sisters need me emotionally and physically. I can also feel other peoples emotions when they're strong enough."

"An empath." Syrus spoke up. "Ami used that term earlier today."

"In what language?" Alicia actually smiled at the smaller boy.

"Latin..." He muttered shyly.

She laughed, "Figures. She's fluent. Ami in Latin and Tyler in Spanish and Celtic."

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

"Gibberish."

They laughed at that before four very impatient voices exclaimed, "Can we come back in yet?! It's creepy out here!!"

Alicia smiled, "Come on in."

The door burst open and all four piled in. Syrus blinked a couple of times before he was tackled in a hug.

"Sy!" Ami squealed happily. "I missed you!"

"Is it just me or are all the most unlikliest people getting fangirls?" Alicia whispered to Jaden, as they sweatdropped just as Ami tackled Syrus into the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I think it's both of us... and the fangirls are your sisters." Jaden whispered back.

"You need one too." She teased.

"I already have one. Blair." He reminded her.

Alicia hugged his arm, playfully and protectively, "No need to worry. I'll keep her away." 

Jaden blushed a deep red before looking away from her face. If there was one thing that made him weak, it was the look Alicia kept on making whenever she was close to him on a personal level. And he couldn't afford any weaknesses. Especially when it came to his friends.

"Ami...?" Syrus glanced down to see Ami fast asleep, using his lap as a pillow, and gripping the hem of his blazer. He then stiffled a yawn, "Um... guys? What do I do?"

"Leave her there. If you try to wake her, you'll see the not-so-sweet side of her." warned Tyler, yawning herself. "I say we call it a night."

Cameron yawned as well, "Same here. I'm pretty tired." 

In a matter of seconds, both had fallen sideways into each other. Tyler resting her head on Cameron's shoulder while he rested his against the wall. Alicia silently giggled at that before she noticed Chumly and Bastion had both nodded off as well. Syrus was trying to force himself to keep awake, but he was soon asleep as well.

"Not sleeping?" Alicia turned to look at Jaden, who was pulling out a sleeping bag he had brought with him.

"I'm nocturnal." She replied, suddenly finding herself very nervous. "_Calm down, you idiot. It's just Jay... who happens to be completely oblivious to the world of love. So you have nothing to fear... I hope._" Alicia pulled out her own sleeping bag and began to lay it as far from Jaden's as she dared.

Jaden propped himself up on one elbow, "Ali... I know you're still scared after what happened. You can stop trying to hide it." She froze, her back to him, but he could tell she was embarrassed to know he knew she was afraid. "Bring that over here. Next to me."

Taking a collecting breath, Alicia pulled her black sleeping bag off the floor, and tip-toed passed Syrus and Ami's sleeping figures. Jaden smiled as she spread out the bag next to his and slipped off her shoes.

"Now you can keep your promise! If you protect me, you can save me!" He grinned, revealing he had no other intention about having Alicia near him. She anime-collapsed face-first. "Uh... what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just got a call from the village. They're missing their idiot." Alicia grumbled, slightly annoyed. Jaden gave her a confused look. "Nevermind. Let's just get some sleep." As she lay beside Jaden, Alicia felt something she hadn't felt in a long time... Comfort.

_The Docks..._

Alexis took a calming breath when she saw a tall figure at the edge of the docks. He had an aura around him that showed he was calm and collected, like he usually was. Slowly, she stepped next to Duel Academy's top 3rd year, Zane Truesdale. He took a glance at her and actually smiled, but only for a second.

"Hi, Alexis." Zane said in his usual calm tone of voice.

"Hey, Zane. How are things?" Alexis replied quietly.

He gave a curt nod, "Good. Heard anything about Syrus?"

She stared down at the marine waters, "He's made friends with the new transfers."

"Alicia, Tyler, and Ami Kimana. I remember them all to well." Zane crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "I know Ami more personally than the other two. I stopped a bully, when she was younger, from hurting her."

"Always the hero, I pressume." Alexis smiled in admiration.

She turned her golden light brown eyes towards the high moon. Silence fell between them for what seemed like an eternity. Alexis could feel herself trying hard to stay calm. It had only been a couple of days since she realized her feelings for Zane. But he was in love with one thing... dueling. He said so himself. Could he look deep down inside his heart and possibly love her as well? It was the only hope Alexis could hold on to. But she had to face it. There were some things they would never say to one another.

"Jaden... He seems to be growing closer to Alicia." Zane said suddenly, causing Alexis to jump slightly.

"Yeah. He does." Alexis agreed. "Tyler's already Bastion's fangirl." 

Zane smirked, "Bastion found himself a fangirl? That's a little surprising."

"A little humoress as well." Alexis chuckled. She stopped laughing, "Zane...?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

"I hope my brother's okay."

"I do too, Lex. I do too."

_Next Morning..._

"Aw, how _kewt_!" giggled Ami in a singsong voice to Syrus.

Bastion, Chumly, Cameron, and Tyler all awoke soon after. It was almost noon and they were still in the abandoned dorms. Syrus and Ami were both sitting across from each other, playing a "quiet" duel on the floor, and glancing over at two certain sleeping duelists.

"Hey, Ami, what's goin' on?" Tyler asked, rubbing her eyes, as all four of them crouched beside them.

"Oh, just our sister getting all cozy with Wonder Boy." She teased in a low voice, pointing towards the far corner.

All six of them looked over to see a strange sight. Jaden and Alicia were curled up together, his arm wrapped around her waist, and her face buried in his chest, with her head tucked under his chin. Both were sleeping soundly and their breathing was light.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Ami laughed quietly, turning to the other five.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." No one said a word, but they all sweatdropped together.

Tyler suddenly broke into a wide grin, "Hehe. This is so perfect." In a flash, she had a digital camera in her hand, zooming in on Alicia and Jaden. "Just a few pics and..." Twenty seconds later, she was cackling evilly. "Wahoo! Blackmail!"

Cameron sighed, "Ty, that's not very nice."

"So? Alicia still has blackmail on me from third grade. I need to counter it. And this is perfect."

"Jay!" Syrus hissed, "You need to get up!"

Cameron stepped over to them with a long stick, poking Jaden's arm a few times. Bastion rolled his eyes.

"I think they died or somethin'. Or just don't want to leave."

"Poking them won't wake them up." Syrus spoke up, "Hopefully he's dreaming in defense mode this time."

Tyler and Ami both exchanged a worried glance when they noticed Alicia's eyelids moving. 

_Alicia's Dream..._

"What's that noise?" Alicia looked around as the sound of bells chiming eeriely filled the vast darkness. "Hello? Anyone? Jaden? Ami? Tyler? Guys?" She stepped through the darkness, looking for any sign of humanity. "Please, tell me there's someone there... please don't tell me I'm all alone..." She fell to her knees, "I don't want to be alone again... I can't be alone!"

Dreamsprite appeared at her shoulder, "You're not alone. Look behind you."

Slowly doing so, Alicia let out a laugh of happiness to see Jaden. She leapt to her feet, running towards him. But the closer she got to him, the further he seemed to be. Panicing, Alicia began to stretch her hand out, desperating seeking to grasp his arm. To make him stay and not leave her alone.

"JADEN!!"

The ground gave away beneath Alicia, sending her further into the nothingness. And sending her further away from Jaden...

A/N: Yeah, kinda added some drama to the whole thing. (shrugs) I like to be dramatic. I am an actress. (A horrible one though.) Oops. Back to the chapter!

Alicia and Jaden both woke to the sound of something crashing to the floor. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyheads." teased a vaguely familiar voice.

Opening their eyes, both adolescents shielded them, as sunlight shined straight onto their faces. The room came into focus for them to see their friends all staring at them. Ami was the one calling to them and waking them up physcially and mentally. Groaning, Jaden sat up somewhat.

"What time is it?" He demanded, squinting his eyes.

"Time to get up." Tyler replied. "It's lunchtime and we have to get outta here before someone realizes we're not in our dorms."

Alicia suddenly realized something herself. She looked up and found herself staring up at Jaden's face while her hands were inbetween their chests. Her face burning intensely, she quickly sat up, a look of horror mixed in with embarrassment on her face, before she scrambled to her feet and darted behind Chumly again. Jaden only gave her actions a strange look before he sat up and stretched. He paused when he noticed a strange foreign scent on his blazer. It smelled like dark chocolate... It was Alicia's scent.

"Jay? Are you alright?" Syrus asked suddenly.

Jaden jumped, "Yep! Come on! We better hurry!"

As they started packing up their belongings and were sneaking into the woods, pretending to be returning from an overnight camping trip in the woods, Jaden felt something as foreign as Alicia's scent on his blazer stirr in his chest and mind. He glanced over at her happily walking alongside him and Chumly.

"_Ali... what's going on here?_"

Alicia caught Jaden looking at her out of the corner of her eyes and blushed slightly, "_Why is he looking at me? I don't have anything on my face, do I?!_" She calmed herself down, "_Stop being paranoid._" But Alicia couldn't stop. Because deep down, there were words starting to form deep within her heart. And they were thing's that she would never say. "_I'm here to pay back Jaden... And that's all I'm here for..._"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Another chapter finished! My favorite part of this chapter was when Ty was getting blackmail. That was funny. Hope you enjoyed Chapter four of "Seize the Moment". Please Read and Review. Just don't flame me. I got a flame and it made me a little mad. But I appreciate the other reviews I've received! Onto the next chapter!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, I'm fast forwarding a tad bit here. So now I'm past the whole Shadow Riders thingy and right before Zane and Jaden's duel. I think. I'm still trying to pinpoint certain things to be happening and stuff. And I'm trying to work on more ZxA fluff, but I'm still a newb when it comes to this pairing. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I'm used to writing Lex with someone else. DISCLAIMER!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the Main Characters. They may be OOC at times. Please R&R!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Torn Apart**

"Okay, Banner's still missing, Ami's still ranting about Dark Magician Girl kissing Syrus on the cheek, and now we're all the way past the Shadow Rider fiasco." Alicia sighed, leaning back in her chair until it was only on two legs. "Man, time goes by quick here at D.A, doesn't it, Ty?" Silence met her ears, "Tyler? Hel-loh? Earth to sugar-addicted teen?"

Tyler looked over at Alicia with a distant gaze in her eyes, "Hmmm?"

Alicia simply fell sideways, chair and all, and started muttering under her breath "lousy no-good ignoring siblings", and "never listen to a word I say", as she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, Ali, but I kinda distracted." the raven haired girl sighed.

"I noticed. Mind telling me by what?" Alicia sat down in the chair backwards.

Tyler blushed and diverted her gaze to the door, "I kinda have a crush..."

A grin spread across the older triplet's face, "Oh! So _that's_ why you're so spacey!" Alicia hopped onto the bunk, sitting on her knees, "So, who's this lucky dude?" 

"Okay, you know how I've been all clingy to Bastion and everything?" Tyler sighed, "Well... that's just a cover-up... because the real guy I like is sorta... it's Cam." 

"_Cameron_?!" Alicia hissed, her jaw dropping. "Cameron Nelson?! Are you serious?!"

Tyler blushed an awkward shade of pink, "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Are you gonna tell him? Are you gonna do anything?" Alicia fired off at once.

"No and I'm happier this way." She said shortly, standing up. "I'd rather him not knowing and I'd rather not risk being rejected or anything." Tyler went to leave, "Oh, and by the way. If you tell a single soul, I'm gonna post _these_," She held up one picture from the night they had spent in the abandoned dorms. "All over the campus." 

Panicing, Alicia tried to rush forward and grab the photo, only to trip and was sent flying to the floor. She watched as Tyler giggled and then left. Picking herself up, the dark brunette rubbed her arm as she looked around the empty dorm.

"_Jaden..._" Alicia let out a depressing sigh. "_Please find it in yourself to fall in love... even if its not with me... No one deserves to grow up without love._"

_Jaden, Syrus, Chumly, and Ami..._

"Are those two still not talking?" Jaden asked Chumly, as he entered the dorm to find Syrus and Ami with their backs turned to one another, and their arms crossed.

Chumly rolled his eyes, "Totally not licious. I think Ami's still mad about Dark Magician Girl."

Ami actually responded, "Of course I am! The entire day Sy ignored me when he promised to hang out with me! And then that _girl_ came along and he made it clear that she's the only one he only cares about!"

"Like I can help it!" Syrus cried in defense.

"You two need to calm down. So, Dark Magician Girl showed up and kissed Sy on the cheek? Big deal. It's not like she's gonna show up again or anything." Jaden said. "Look, why don't you two go on a walk or something and talk this over? What's the worst that can happen?"

Syrus scowled, "Her being evil and throwing me over the cliff..."

Jaden sweatdropped before pointing towards the door, "Go. Now."

Reluctantly, the two shorter adolescents proceeded towards the door, still refusing to look at one another. Ami crossed her arms and stared at her shoes as they began to walk towards the middle of campus.

"Ami..." She turned to look at Syrus. "I'm sorry."

"I am too, Sy. What came over us?" Ami whispered to him.

Syrus sighed, "No idea." 

"Sy..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..." Ami trailed off and decided against her first question. "Do you think that Jaden is accidentally in love?" 

"Accidentally in love? What do you mean? And with who?" Syrus looked puzzled.

Ami stopped and stared at the high sun, it casting a gleam in her wide eyes.

"My sister..."

Syrus stopped and stared at her, "_J-Jay_? In _love_? With _Ali_?" Ami nodded. "What are you, nuts?! That's insane!!"

"I guess I am... because deep down I have this feeling that they care about each other more than they should." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm not so sure, Ami. Jay is kinda clueless when it comes to girls in general." He replied.

Ami sighed deeply, "I guess you're right, Sy." She smiled at him warmly, "Looks like we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

The bluenette nodded, taking Ami's hand in his, "We'll wait as long as we can." 

"Step away from the Ra, you Slifer Slime." spoke up a new voice.

Syrus and Ami both turned to see a tall Obelisk boy. He grimaced at the sight of Syrus before turning to Ami.

"The Chancellor wishes to see you." the boy said. He eyed Syrus, "Alone."

"Thank you." Ami bowed respectfully before turning back to Syrus. "I better go then. Bye, Sy!"

"Bye, Mi-Mi." Syrus sighed quietly, watching her run towards the Main Building. He blushed slightly, "Maybe Jay's not the only one who's accidentally in love either..."

_With Cam and Ty..._

"C'mon, tell me where you got your cards! Please!" Cameron begged.

"No way. That's a secret that only certain people are worthy to know." Tyler smirked, before she winked.

They both paused when they noticed Dr. Crowler approaching them in the corridor outside of the library. He grimaced at Cameron before turning to Tyler.

"Tyler, the Chancellor wishes to see you right away."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Crowler." Tyler replied calmly.

Crowler then turned and walked away, muttering under his breath about the absurdness of an Obelisk and Slifer hanging out.

_A Few Hours Later..._

Everyone paused when the PA system crackled to life, "Will everyone please report to Obelisk Stadium. A duel between Tyler Kimana and Ami Kimana is about to begin..."

"WHAT?!" Alicia cried out, being heard all over the campus. "MY SISTERS ARE GONNA BE DUELING EACH OTHER?! THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED BAD THINGS OCCURED!! VERY BAD THINGS!!"

Jaden laughed, "Calm down, Ali. I'd like to see your sisters in action." He gripped her arm and began to pull her towards through stadium. "Come along now." 

"B-But, J-Jaden!? I don't know who to root for!! Or what I'm gonna do if one of them wins!!" She growled, "And will you stop steering me around like some dog!?"

"The match is about to start!" Syrus appeared, running towards Jaden and Alicia. He tripped at last minute, knocking into Alicia, and her accidentally slamming Jaden into the wall. "S-Sorry."

Jaden had confusion swirls in his eyes from the impact and Alicia was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Jaden shook his head, only to find himself staring straight at Alicia's face, and felt his cheeks growing warmer by the second. She quickly stepped away and put Syrus inbetween them. The bluenette grimaced, raising an eyebrow at her, only to receive a glare. Syrus squeaked.

"Let's go." Alicia said quietly.

They entered the stadium to see half of their friends on Tyler's side and the other on Ami's. Zane and Alexis were rooting for Ami while Cameron, Chumly, and Bastion rooted for Tyler. Syrus immediately joined his brother along with Jaden, leaving Alicia to debate. Sighing, she sat alone in the middle of the two groups. Ami and Tyler exchanging a look before activating their duel disks.

**A: 4000**

**T: 4000**

"Youngest first." Tyler offered, drawing her hand.

"Thanks." Ami drew, "I'll start things off with Aussa the Earth Charmer (3 0500/1500) in defense mode!" A small spikey dirt brown haired girl wearing goggles appeared crouching. "And then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Tyler drew and smiled, "Rise up, Siren (4 1500/1000) in attack mode!" A blonde fairy-like creature rose up on the field, a harp in her hand. "Now you can't activate any spells or traps during the battle phase. But, since I can't attack, I'll end my turn with three facedowns." 

Taking a deep breath, Ami drew. "Okay, my go. I'm gonna summon Mystical Elf (4 0800/2000) in defense mode." A blue skinned, brown haired elf appeared next to Aussa. "Then I'm going to activate this spell card," Ami activated her facedown. "Giant Trunade! Now our all of the magic and trap cards on the field go back to the respective owners hands. Now I'll play Type-Zero Magic Crusher! By discarding one spell card, you lose 500 life points. So I think I'll ditch these three." Ami pulled out De-Spell, Non-Spellcasting Area, and Fusion Sage.

**A: 4000**

**T: 2500**

Tyler growled before drawing, "That's it! No more Miss Nice Duelist! I'm taking you down, Ami!" She smirked, "I'm sacrificing my Siren in order to summon Brothers (6 2300/1900) in attack mode!" Two minotaurs appeared, a larger one and a smaller one. The large one carried a red shield while the smaller carried a blue shield. "And due to this cards effect, I can attack you twice during the battle phase! Go! Brotherly Love!" Ami braced herself as the larger brother struck Mystical Elf first and the smaller one took out Aussa. "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"_Calm down, Ami. Ty's just getting angry._" She told herself as she drew. "_I need more cards so..._" Ami pulled a card out of her hand, "I'll start things off with Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!" She drew them and grinned, "Alright, here goes something. I'll play this magic card, Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can now bring back someone from the grave!"

**A: 3200**

**T: 2500**

"And I'll choose Mystical Elf! But she's not gonna be staying for long, because now I'm gonna sacrifice her in order to summon this beauty!" Ami grimaced, "_Who I happen to hate..._" She played the monster, "Dark Magician Girl (6 2000/1700)!" Syrus instantly fainted at the sight of Dark Magician Girl appearing on the field. Zane and Alexis both sweatdropped while Jaden chuckled. "But that's not all, I'm gonna play Sword of Dark Destruction! Increasing her attack to 2400!" Ami raised her hand, "DMG! Take out those beasts! Attack!"

**A: 3200**

**T: 2400**

"Forget about my facedown?!" Tyler shouted, "You activated my spell! Guardian Calling!" She pulled a monster from her hand, "Now I can summon any Guardian Force from my hand! Despite its level! So come on out, great serpent of the sea, Leviathan (6 2500/2100)!" A tidal wave formed and a light blue scaled serpent appeared on the field.

Ami glared, "I end my turn with a facedown." 

"Now let's see here." Tyler drew, "I'm gonna play Ifrit (4 1400/1000) in attack mode!" A great beast with a firey red mane and glowing eyes appeared on the field. "And because of his special ability, his attack and defense increases by 400 for every monster on the field! Making his attack 2200!" Tyler smiled, "And due to Leviathan's effect, I get to draw one card because of Ifrit's attribute." She then pointed at DMG. "Do me a favor, Leviathan. Wipe out that spellcaster with Tsunami!" Leviathan roared and a giant tsunami covered the field, wiping out DMG.

**A: 3100**

**T: 2400**

"Ifrit, your turn! Flames of Hell!" Ifrit rose up on the field and threw a meteor at Ami, who cried out as flames consumed her body.

**A: 0900**

**T: 2400**

"Ami!?" Alicia let out a cry of alarm and gripped the sides of her head. "This is bad! Really, really bad!"

"You can still take her down, Ami!" Jaden cheered, "Show her what you're made of!" 

Ami weakly looked at Zane, who nodded slightly, and she nodded in return before drawing.

"Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Ami shouted.

**A: 1900**

**T: 2400**

"And then I'm gonna play Red Medicine!"

**A: 2400**

**T: 2400**

"_They're tied now..._" Alicia looked back and forth between her sisters, "_Oh geez. This is horrible. How can I possibly choose between my sisters? Grrr... Life throws way too many curveballs at me._"

"Now, I'm gonna play Monster Reborn and-"

Tyler cut her off, "Yeah, yeah. And bring back your precious DMG. I'll just wipe her out anyway."

Ami pulled the monster out of her graveyard, "You're wrong. Because it's not DMG I'm bringing back! It's Aussa the Earth Charmer!" Her sister blinked in shock. "Now I'm gonna play Polymerization! Fusing Aussa, Eria, Hiita, and Wynn in order to summon this Elemental Charmer! Reya the Light Charmer (10 2000/1850) in attack mode!"

A/N: Not real. My OC.

A glowing girl appeared. Her hair was long, flowing, and a snow white. One of her eyes was blue with green flecks while the other was brown with red flecks. She held a glowing white sceptor and faced Leviathan and Ifrit bravely.

"Are you insane?! She doesn't stand a chance to Leviathan!!" cried Alicia in bewilderment.

Ami looked at her sister, "Just watch." She then turned back to Tyler. "Now by sending Familiar Possessed Aussa, Eria, Hiita, and Wynn to the graveyard from my deck, Reya gains an additional 2000 attack points!" Tyler did the math and flinched. "Reya! Wipe out Leviathan!"

**A: 2400**

**T: 0600**

"Now for the grand finale!" Ami smiled at her older sisters, "I'm gonna send these two spells to the graveyard!"

**A: 2400**

**T: 0000**

The field cleared and Ami and Tyler walked towards each other. Alicia watched, expecting Tyler to either slap or tackle Ami, and her mouth dropped open when Tyler and Ami hugged tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Ami." She whispered in her younger sister's ear. "You've grown so strong."

"Only because of you, Ty." She whispered back, fighting back her tears. "Without you and Alicia... I'd never even be able to come here." Ami pulled away, "Thank you."

Alicia ran forward and pulled both of her sisters into a headlock, "You guys are such dorks! Putting me through all that!" Tyler and Ami both tried to escape when Alicia started to give them noogies. "Great duel, you two! Just promise me one thing!"

"And that would be!" They grunted.

"Never duel me with intentions to win." Alicia giggled, releasing them.

Both raven haired girls exchanged a look, "What, you think you can still beat us or somethin'?" Tyler demanded.

"Was that a challenge?" Alicia blinked.

"No. It was your common sense attempting to return back to that empty head of yours." She saracstically replied, "Of course it was a challenge, you moron!!" Tyler shouted.

"Why you little-?!" Alicia lunged for Tyler, only to be held back by Chumly. "Lemme go! I need to teach my little sister a few manners!!" 

Tyler stepped behind Cameron, making a taunting face. Alicia began to struggle even more until someone else wrapped their arms around her. Alicia looked behind her to see Jaden, immediately calmed down, her anger now replaced with embarrassment.

"Ty's gonna have to wait to duel you, Ali." Jaden said, smiling. "Because _I'm_ gonna be your next opponent."

Pulling away, Alicia stepped back until her heels reached the edge of the platform. Those words sliced through her and made tears come to her eyes. Jaden looked slightly confused when he noticed Alicia was looking ready to panic.

"N-No." She choked out. "I-I can't duel you, Jay. I-I can never duel you." The next thing anyone knew, she was bolting out of the stadium.

"Ali?!" Jaden took off after her. "Alicia?!" He stopped chasing after her once he had reached the main entrance. "Where'd you go...? Ali...?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay! Got the duel in! At first, I had no idea who was gonna win. But looks like it turned out in Ami's favor! And the DMG she has in the Limited Edition one, not the one Yugi has. So, please R&R and I'll attempt to figure out what I'm gonna do for Chapter six. Any ideas you have and I am all ears! I am open for suggestions! Thank you. Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 7

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "This chapter is going to be humoress because its about how Chum, Sy, Cam, Ty, Lex, Ami, and Bastion are all deciding to try and be match-makers! Only... it doesn't quite work out. So, more AlixJay fluff along with ZanexLex. I have now crossed over to the Royalshipping side... but only because I'm still experimenting. ONTO ATTEMPTED CHAOS!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or anything related to it. I only own my OCs and my ideas. Thx for reviewing and please do so again!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VII**

**A Little Match Making**

"Yup. Still asleep." Alicia grumbled, poking Jaden's arm repeatedly, while propping her head up with her other hand. "Why can't he stay awake for longer than two classes that _aren't_ in the afternoon?" She stiffled a yawn of her own. "Just watching Jay sleep makes me wanna go to sleep too."

It had been around a week since Jaden had talked with Zane. A week of complete mental torture as both unsuspecting teens tried to sort out their feelings. And since Jaden could hardly keep up with anything other than dueling... Let's just say he was having a harder time than most. And it didn't help that their friends could see right through them and we're planning something very devious.

"Why don't you take a nap too?" Syrus chimed in. "I'll make sure Crowler doesn't notice." 

Alicia gave him another odd look as she stiffled a yawn, "Why on Earth would I...?" Her eyes dropped closed and Alicia was fast asleep, her head resting on Jaden's shoulder. He didn't even notice.

Syrus chuckled and gave Ami a thumbs up. The Ra then passed a note to Bastion, who read it, smiled, then tossed it towards Tyler and Alexis. They both read it and smiled. Alexis' friends, Mindy and Jasmine, exchanged a worried look before looking back down at Crowler.

Crowler, who was attempting to decipher Banner's alchemy book again, twitched slightly when he noticed that Jaden _and_ Alicia were fast asleep. It was bad enough that Alicia was just like Jaden when it came to class, but now to see them both purposely ignoring him only made matters much worse.

"Slifer Slackers!" Crowler slammed the book down on the desk as hard as he could, causing Jaden and Alicia to both jerk awake, and fall out of their seats.

"Oh, hey, Dr. Crowler." Jaden waved somewhat, "Is it lunchtime already?"

Alicia sweatdropped, "I fell asleep, didn't I?" She turned a murderous glare at Syrus, only to receive one from Ami. "Sorry, Dr. Crowler. I really am. In fact, I'll do an essay to make it up and apologize to you."

This caught Crowler off guard, "Well, since you've obviously realized your mistake... I'll let the two of you off with a warning..."

Jaden's mouth fell open, "I owe you one, Ali! That was awesome!"

"Thanks. It was actually nothing. I really was sorry for falling asleep." Alicia whispered back, nonchalantly. "I may be a Slifer, but I do respect Crowler in an odd sorta way."

"This is when I need to get you some help." sweatdropped Jaden in response.

She rolled her eyes, smiling, as she turned her attention back to Crowler blowing himself up.

_After Classes..._

"Okay, Operation: Get-Alicia-And-Jaden-To-Realize-Their-Feelings, is about to begin!" Tyler cheered into her walkie-talkie. "Does everybody read Cam and me?"

"Roger," Alexis and Bastion both replied.

"Read ya loud and clear!" Syrus and Ami both cheered.

"Totally." Chumly said, unfortunately by himself for this mission, since both Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes were busy.

Cameron glanced down the empty corridors, "Okay, Jay should be coming out in about one minute on our end."

Alexis looked in the library, "Alicia is headed out now." She dodged out of view just in time. "Now she's headed towards the stadium."

"Same with Jaden." Tyler replied.

"Chum, how's your end?" Cameron asked, swiping the walkie-talkie.

Chumly looked around, "Coast is clear and licious, Cameron."

Tyler twitched, "Gimme that!" She took back the walkie-talkie. 

Bastion was busy clicking away on a calculator, "If my statistics are correct, and Ami and Syrus push into them at the exact right time, they should end up in an "accidental" kiss." He reported.

"Did you get what he said?" sweatdropped Alexis, mentally asking, "_Why did I end up with the annoying smart one?_"

A/N: I'm making it so Lex doesn't like Bastion that much. One reason is because I got this really hilarious pic of her slapping him on my computer.

"We got it." Ami responded, giggling. "They're almost in position."

Jaden paused just at the corner of hallway. Little did he know Alicia was coming just around the bend. Knocking into each other, they apologized before laughing.

"Hey, Jay. Nice to bump into you." giggled Alicia, smiling.

"Same here, Ali." Jaden grinned goofily. "Where ya headed?"

"Now!" cried Bastion.

_**WHAM!!**_

Alicia and Jaden went sent flying into each other, Alicia's lips brushing against Jaden's cheek by accident.

Ami face-palmed, "_Darn it! We were off!_"

"Oops, sorry about that." Syrus sheepishly said, laughing. "Wasn't watching where I was goin'." 

Alicia blushed horribly, "S-Sorry 'bout that, Jaden."

"T-That's o-okay." Jaden stepped back quickly, his hand on his cheek, and his eyes wide.

Without another glance, they quickly walked down the hallway, away from Ami and Syrus. Who quickly pulled out their walkie-talkie.

"They're headed your way, Lex." Ami warned. "It was off. We only managed Ali to peck him on the cheek."

Alexis quickly nodded, "Thanks. Bastion?"

Bastion smirked, "My pleasure."

As Alicia and Jaden walked in an awkward silence, they both thought about the accidental kiss. Alicia wanted to run and hide, Jaden wanted to scream for assitance from Atticus. But it wasn't the end yet...

A/N: I love this next line!

"OMG! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!" Alexis yelled, suddenly running towards Jaden and Alicia, grabbing them by their blazers. She dragged them down a corridor and made sure Jaden was pressed in the corner before making Alicia face him. Just then, Bastion and Cameron came rushing down the corridors with a bunch of Obelisk girls (including Tyler, who paid the girls) chasing after them. "I need some room here, Ali. Otherwise I'm gonna be squished!" Alexis backed into Alicia, causing her to press against Jaden's body, and for his cheeks and bridge of his nose to turn scarlet.

Alicia blushed while blinking, "S-Sorry again." 

Jaden could feel his knees shaking, "N-No p-prob."

"_Kiss already!_" Alexis thought in agony, backing into Alicia with all her might.

"Hey! Alexis! What's the big id-" Alicia was cut off by her mouth catching Jaden's in an accidental/forced kiss.

Instantly, they were both cherry red, and they were blinking in shock and surprise. Alexis had made sure to wedge Jaden inbetween the wall and Alicia. And by her putting all of her strength into holding Alicia in place, neither could pull away. Alicia stared into Jaden's warm brown gaze until she saw his eyes starting to drop closed. Every nerve in her body was shaking and she began to panic. She had never been this close to a boy, let alone ever kissed one before. Very slowly, she relaxed and shut her own eyes, which had started to turn into an emerald green.

"_Yes!_" Alexis mentally did a happy dance. "_But should I step away?_ _Aw, what the heck. They're too wrapped up in the kiss to realize what's happening around them._" Alexis stepped back and smiled. "_They really are a cute couple._"

Jaden and Alicia were lost in lalaland, "_I can't believe I'm actually kissing him/her_." Both thought, though they didn't know it.

They probably would've remained like that if a certain icy amethyst eyed girl hadn't come skidding to a stop in front of them with a digital camera. Forgetting to turn off the flash, Tyler took a picture, only to realize her mistake three seconds too late. Alicia and Jaden's eyes both opened simultaneously. Horrified, they both quickly pulled away from each other, clamping their hands over their mouthes. Tyler paled before quickly taking off down the hallway.

"TYLER!!" roared Alicia, sprinting after her Blackmail-Obsessed sibling.

Alexis smirked as she turned to Jaden, "So, Jaden, how'd you like it?"

He simply anime-collapsed backwards in shock.

"Uhhhhhhh..." She took a step back before bumping into a taller figure. Looking up, Alexis turned red herself. "Z-Zane?!"

Zane looked down at Jaden and gave her a look of confusion, "What's wrong with him now, Lex?"

"He's a little... stunned." Alexis explained, twisting her hands in nervousness. "Alicia and him just kissed, so..."

"Let me guess: My brother has something to do with this, doesn't he?"

"Well... sort of." She sheepishly replied.

Sighing, Zane shook his head, "Alexis... I think you should let them get together by their own free will."

Alexis felt guilty, "I know... I just wanted them together so badly... I forgot about compassion and how they would feel about it." She stared at her boots.

Zane tilted her chin, "They'll find it in their hearts when they're ready, Lex. I swear." He offered a warm smile, "Come on. Let's go and see what's going on at the Blue Dorms."

"A-Alright." Alexis walked off with Zane, her thoughts traveling back to his words. "_I hope Ali isn't too mad at us..._"

_Slifer Dorms..._

"P-Please! Have mercy on us!" Ami and Tyler both struggled to get free of the ropes binding them.

Alicia towered over them, rage flickering in her dark eyes, "Mercy? I don't even know the meaning of the word when it comes to this!" She was shaking in anger, "Of all the things...? How could you do this to me?! WHY?!"

Ami trembled, "W-We just wanted to help."

"Help? HELP!!" Alicia exploded, "PLAYING MATCH-MAKER IS NOT _HELPING_, YOU IDIOTS! IT'S LOW AND WRONG AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW MUCH YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME!!" 

They both shrank down to chibi size with tears in their eyes. Ami and Tyler then started wailing, "W-We're sorry! Please forgive us!"

Blinking, Alicia looked down at her chibi-sisters and took a calming breath. She then crouched down and untied them. Holding her palm out to Tyler.

"Camera. Now." She bluntly ordered.

Tyler handed over her camera, reluctantly, before she and Ami quickly fled the dorm. Alicia turned it on and shuffled through the pictures, smirking when she found one of an unsuspecting Cameron that seemed to be Tyler's favorite. Her cheeks grew instantly hot when she found the picture of her and Jaden kissing.

"_Why did they do this?_" She thought, deleting it. But no matter how many times she pressed the delete button in her mind, the crystal clear memory of kissing Jaden remained engraved in her mind. "_Jay..._" After checking the rest of the photos, Alicia then slipped on her shoes, and headed downstairs.

"I wonder if..." She opened the freezer and beamed. "Strawberry ice cream! Wahoo!"

Jaden happened to enter the meal hall just as she had sat down with a bowl of it. Both froze when they saw one another, blushing to their hair roots. Awkwardly, Alicia looked at her lap, clutching the hem of her shirt.

"H-Hi, Ali." Jaden coughed a bit.

"H-Hello, Jaden." Alicia stuttered. She took a deep breath, "Come sit by me. We need to talk." Slowly, Jaden did so. He just made sure to put a little space between them. Alicia took a bite of her ice cream and smiled shyly. "About this afternoon... I'm sorry."

Jaden jumped, "_You're_ sorry? I'm sorry!" 

"Well, it's technically our friends who's at fault here. They decided to be match-makers and look what happened." 

"We ended up..." He trailed off in a wave of embarrassment.

Alicia looked down at her bowl, "Want some ice cream? It'll make you feel better."

Jaden smiled and nodded, "Okay." He jumped when she start to feed him. "What the-?"

"It's fun! Trust me!"

"_Trust you... Looks like I have no choice._"

Jaden grabbed a spare spoon and they began to feed each other, just for the fun of it. They didn't even notice the video camera peeking through the doorway.

_Outside the Doorway..._

"Syrus, this is wrong." Ami whined.

"No, it's called music video!" Syrus winked.

"You're gonna end up getting me punished again!"

"Imagine what Jay'll do to me." He replied, before sarcastically saying, "Like I'm not taking any risks or anything."

She began to play with one of the cerulean blue streaks in her dark locks, "You better hope they don't catch us." 

Syrus gave her a reassuring smile that caused her heart to skip a beat, "Trust me."

_Cameron's Dorm..._

"So, this is the infamous dorm of Cam." Tyler teased, as they entered it.

"Haha. Real funny." Cameron made a face. He then thought of something, "How much did you pay those girls anyway?"

Tyler blushed slightly, "I... uh... Chazz paid them." 

Cameron froze in shock, "C-Chazz?! WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Look, Chazz owed me from saving him from Alexis' wrath after she caught him stalking her... so..." Tyler sighed, "He's kinda my friend and kinda my enemy. I can stand his snobby attitude more than most." 

"I'll say. I can barely stand Chazzeroni." He grimaced. 

"Chazzeroni?" She repeated.

Cameron twitched, "Don't ask." 

Tyler chuckled, "It's funny." 

"It is?" Cameron said surprised. 

"Yeah."

"_Might as well take the plunge._" Cameron thought, turning towards Tyler. "Hey, Ty?"

Tyler was looking at the series of electronical devices in his room, "What?"

His face grew warmer, "W-Would you... uh... I..."

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him, "What are you trying to say?"

"N-Nevermind."

"Oh... okay..."

"Tyler."

"What?" 

"I... I..."

Just then, Bastion kicked open the door and rushed inside, hiding behind Tyler, "Those fangirls you hired won't give up the chase! Do something!"

Cameron anime-collapsed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yeah, more JayxAli fluff this chappie. Again, anyone who has any ideas they want to share, please gimme 'em! I'm desperate!" gets on knees "Please! Okay, now it is time for you guys to review and for me to go into Syrus Fangirl Mode. (Just ask Emblem Master. I'm SCARY in fangirl mode.) Please R&R!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 11

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Onto the the next chappie! Disclaimer! Please Read and Review!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or Duel Academy. Neither do I own the OCs that belong to Divine Child and Emblem Master. Sorry about last chapter being so short. Thx for R&R.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XI**

**Welcome to Duel Academy**

"Guys, this is my roomie. Lauren Bryce." Ami introduced the next morning at breakfast in the Slifer dorms.

A girl that was a couple of inches shorter than Syrus and her stepped forward. Her long hair fell to her shoulder blades, was brown, and had natural gold and red highlights throughout it. She had dark green-gold eyes that sparkled in the light and contrasted well with her fair complexion. Her skin was even fairer than the Kimana Triplets' and Chazz's. Lauren wore a white 3/4 inch sleeved shirt, a black t-shirt pulled over it, and a Ra Yellow vest, a golden yellow mini-skirt with black capri leggings, and ankle strap platforms. She had been accepted into the academy under a special dueling program.

"Hey, Lauren! Nice to meetcha!" Syrus stepped forward, and shook Lauren's hand. "I'm Syrus Truesdale, Ami's boyfriend." 

Lauren giggled, "The one she was complaining about last night?" She raised an eyebrow at Ami, "Why didn't you tell me he was so adorable, Mi-Mi?"

Ami sent her a glare that said, "Mine."

"These are my sisters, Alicia and Tyler." Ami then introduced. Alicia waved somewhat and Tyler smiled. "This is Jaden Yuki, Alicia's boyfriend." Ami let out a squeak when Alicia tried to tackle her. They ran around the group a few times before they calmed down. Jaden blushing a deep red at the sly comment. "I mean, friend. This is Chazz Princeton." Chazz nodded slowly. "Bastion Misawa." Bastion grinned. "Cameron Nelson." Tyler blushed at the sound of Cameron's name. "And Alexis Rhodes." Alexis warmly shook hands with Lauren.

"Nice to meet all of you." Lauren replied politely. "I'm a Freshman though, so I'm taking it all of you are 2nd years."

Jaden nodded, "It's always good to make new friends! Welcome to Duel Academy!" Lauren giggled before her eyes scanned a group of Ras passing outside. She immediately looked disappointed. Jaden then face-palmed, "Aw man! I just realized Crowler has a punishment for me and Sy this morning! We have to get goin'!" Syrus let out a yelp as Jaden began to drag him out of the meal hall. "See ya in class!"

Alicia and Ami both sweatdropped, "I hate it when he gets in trouble." Both sighed together.

Cameron twitched, "I hate it when you guys go and talk in unison without warning. It's creepy!"

"Oh, so I'm creepy now!" Tyler cried out in anger.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Cameron hastily replied, "Sorry!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Whatever, I refuse to futher converse with you, Mr. Nelson."

"Aw! Come off it!" He cried in agony. "I said I'm sorry!" Tyler turned on her heel and left. Cameron chasing after her. "Ty! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Lauren cocked her head to the side, "Interesting bunch we have here."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "You have no idea, Lauren."

"I better head off and meet up with Jazz and Mindy." sighed Alexis.

"I'll come with you." volunteered Lauren. "I'd like to meet them."

Alexis beamed, "'Kay. Follow me."

Ami took a look around at Chazz, Alicia, and Bastion before she ran after Alexis and Lauren.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She cried desperately.

"Hey, Bastion, wanna go ahead and head for class." Alicia suggested, obviously feeling abandoned by her sisters. "Beats me having to stare at Chazzeroni's face." Bastion chuckled as Chazz fumed.

"Sure, Alicia." Bastion replied, he held his arm out to escort her. "May I escort you, my lady?"

Giggling, Alicia slipped her arm through his, and they left Chazz muttering to himself.

_With Cam and Ty..._

Cameron was still attempting to get Tyler to talk to him with no avail. He had to go and like one of the most stubborn females at the academy. Quickening her pace, Tyler continued giving him the silent treatment. Which only made Cameron face fault as he struggled to keep up with her. Unlike him, Tyler got up earlier to train, and she was normally wide awake by the time breakfast was over.

"Ty-ler!" Cameron whined. "I'm sorry!"

"Hmph!" Tyler scoffed, refusing to look at him, and walking even faster.

Cameron stomped his foot, skidding to a stop, "Oh!!" He then broke into a run, snatching her arm, just as she reached one of the bridges. "Tyler!! Would you just stop this already!?"

He stopped yelling when he saw something eyes besides rage in her icy amethyst eyes. He saw hurt...

"I'd never hurt you, Ty." He whispered sincerely. "You mean too much." 

Blinking back her tears, Tyler began to try and pull her arm free, "Lemme go, Cam." 

"Ty... I'm sorry..." 

"I know you are. But I just want to be left alone right now. Let go." 

Cameron released her and watched his Obelisk Princess walk down the forest path and out of sight.

His lips trembled, "I love you, Ty." 

_With Alexis and Lauren..._

"They were... two of a kind." Lauren weakly smiled at Alexis.

The two fast friends had just finished introducing Lauren to Mindy and Jasmine. Now, they were headed towards the Main Bridge at the West River. They next thing they knew, two familiar voices rang out, causing a flock of birds to fly out of the trees. Breaking into a run, the dark blonde and brunette arrived at the bridge to see Alicia and Jaden holding a screaming, kicking Ami back. Syrus sweatdropping.

"What's going on here?!" Lauren exclaimed, rushing over to her struggling roommate. "Ami?!"

Her raven hair flew into her red face and rage-filled eyes, "This bully attacked Jaden and Sy!" She spat in anger, indicating towards the bridge.

The one and only Tyranno Hassleberry stood there, his dark green-brown eyes staring at the struggling girl, and a smile played on his lips. Lauren turned to him and felt her heart skip a beat.

"_It's him! That boy I saw at the docks last night!_" Lauren shyly smiled up at Tyranno.

He, surprisingly, smiled back at her, "Ma'am. The name's Tyranno Hassleberry, also known as Sarge."

She broke into a smile, "Actually, it's miss, but I'll forgive you this time. My name is Lauren Bryce."

Both stared at each other for a second, having the rest of the group looking at them repeatedly before anime collapsing sideways in realization. Lauren had an instant crush on the dude who had been bullying the students. This was going to end well...

"We better get to class." Alicia weakly laughed, "Come along, Lauren!" She started to tug at the shorter girl's arm.

Jaden and Alexis proceeded in carrying the twitching Ami towards the Main Building with Syrus lugging the duel disks behind him. Alicia and Lauren began to help him, but the green-gold eyed girl had a distant gaze on her face.

"_Oh boy. And I thought Cameron and Tyler were hopeless..._" Alicia sweatdropped as they continued heading for class, she had left Bastion at the library when Ami had come screaming to her about how she suspected Syrus had been kidnapped by the bully. She started to stare at the back of Jaden's head, blushing slightly. "_Oh, gosh, why did he have to go and get even more handsome over the summer?_" She then had a flashback of the prom. "_I hope that we figure out our relationship soon... Or else I'm gonna lose my mind over this entire thing..._"

_After Classes_

"There she is." Cameron took a deep breath, "I'm gonna tell her if it's the last thing I do!" He then started after Tyler, following her down the corridors, and pausing every so often. "What the-?" Tyler had just stopped outside of the library and looked as if she was waiting for somebody. Cameron approached her, "Hey. Everything alright?"

Jumping, Tyler blushed horribly, before she lowered her gaze to her sneakers, "Hi, Cam. Yes, just waiting for my study-buddy."

"Since when do you study?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you stalk me?" She shot back.

Flinching, Cameron took a step back, "You're obviously not very happy with me today. So, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He quickly walked down the hallway, dodged down a corridor, ran down a couple of more, and appeared at the other end of the corridor Tyler was standing in. "Oh man, don't tell me, please don't tell me..." He groaned, as he finally saw who Tyler's study-buddy was.

It was Bastion. And boy did he look happy. Tyler greeted him with the smile that made Cameron's heart want to leap out of his chest and they headed into the library. On impulse, Cameron snuck into the library, and dodged out of view, hiding behind a bookshelf near where Tyler and Bastion were sitting rather closely at a table. They had put the book up and were whispering to each other in hushed voices. Cameron strained to hear what they were saying, but he couldn't make it out. At least until Tyler spoke up a little louder.

"... Thanks, Bastion. You're the best. I love you."

She then hugged the British boy and pecked him on the cheek, which only caused a stinging to go throughout Cameron's chest, and a lump to form in his throat. Without thinking, he ran for the exit, Tyler and Bastion only seeing a red blurr, and Cameron ran all the way to the Slifer Dorms... Crying.

_That Night..._

"Lauren?" Ami towered over her, tapping her on the temple a few times with her pencil. "Come in, Lauren. Earth needs to read you from cloud nine. Please come in." Lauren snapped out of her daze and sheepishly smiled up at the Witch of the Black Forest Look-a-Like. Ami raised an eyebrow, "What is with you?"

Lauren had traded her contact lenses for a pair of glasses, was sprawled out on her bed, staring out the window, and thinking of one thing. The Dino Nut. Sarge. Tyranno. Hassleberry. Whatever you want to call him, that's what was on her mind.

"He's so dreamy..." Lauren sighed.

"And this is when you're turning into Jazz and Mindy." sweatdropped Ami, before her PDA began to ring. She answered it, "Syrus? What's wrong? Why do you look like you're losing your sanity?"

Syrus was twitching, "Sarge is now dorming with Jaden and me! DO SOMETHING!!"

Lauren tackled the PDA out of Ami's hands in a heartbeat, "Tyranno's dorming with you?!" 

Ami tackled back the PDA, "Stop thinking about Dino Breath and gimme that!" She turned back to Syrus and weakly smiled, "Don't worry, Syrus, sweetie. If he tries anything, I'll just come over there and knock him out with a huge dictionary. And I have the perfect one. My latin one."

"Okay, I feel a little better knowing that." Syrus weakly and shyly smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ami. _Amo_."

"_Amo_." Ami whispered back, chibi-blushing, before they hung up. She turned to Lauren who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "What am I gonna do with you...?" 

_Meanwhile..._

Alicia had just started to head back into her room when she heard sniffling coming from the dorm next to hers. Curiously, she pressed her ear to the door, and definitely heard the sounds of someone crying. She grabbed the base of the door window and pulled herself up to look inside. It was dark, but she could see a familiar blonde figure crying into his knees. Stepping back, Alicia muttered under her breath about later murdering Tyler, before she opened the door and walked inside.

"A-Ali?!" Cameron tried to hide his tears immediately.

"Don't even try it, Cameron. I know you're crying." She whispered, shutting the door behind her, before she sat next to him on the bed. "Mind telling me what's got you so upset you're crying?"

He wiped his dark brown eyes with the sleeve of his blazer, "I saw Tyler kiss Bastion." 

Alicia's mouth fell open, "She did what?!" Leaping to her feet, she began to pace, "I swear, I'm gonna beat that little munchkin into the Earth with my soccer cleets for doing such a thing!! After all this time of telling us she's in love with you, she goes and pulls a fangirl moment?!" Both Slifers froze when they realized what Alicia had accidentally confessed.

Cameron blushed, "T-Ty's in love with me?" He smiled before he remembered what he had witnessed. "Or was...?" 

"Cameron... I shouldn't've told you that... but I'm telling you this now, you're gonna have to either tell Tyler your feelings... or you may lose her... forever..."

And with that, Alicia headed for the door, only to have Cameron grab her hand and pull her back.

"How do you know this, Ali?"

She smiled, tears burning the corners of her midnight black eyes, "Because that's what's happening between me and Jay..."

Cameron made Alicia sit on the bed and gave her a brotherly hug, "Wanna talk about it?"

Both teens then had a heart-to-heart deep into the night...

_A Few Days Later..._

"The first official duel of the year is starting!" cried Alicia, running with Cameron towards Obelisk Stadium. "We can't miss it!"

Ever since their heart-to-heart, Cameron and Alicia had become even closer. But neither could find the courage to talk to Tyler or Jaden about their feelings. And being the slow ones out of the gang, both had woken up late for Chazz's match against Reggie. They were about to enter the Main Building, when they noticed a familiar figure crouched in the grass, desperately trying to fix their duel disk.

"Ami?" the younger triplet jumped and looked at her sister. "What's up?"

Ami looked as if she had been crying, "Some Obelisk girls started picking on me and broke my duel disk and stole Magician's Valkyria, Ali!!" She wailed, before bursting into new sobs. Alicia pulled her younger sister into a hug, looking ready to go medieval on someone's arse, as Cameron started fixing the duel disk. "W-Why does everyone pick on me?!"

"Hush, now, Ali's here..." Alicia coaxed, brushing Ami's raven locks out of her tearstained face. "Cameron? Can you go and get Ms. Fontaine?" Cameron nodded. "We need to report the theft and inform her about them hurting Ami."

Once Cameron had gone, Alicia helped her sister to her feet, and they headed inside the building. Once they reached the stadium, Ami's tears had ceased, but she was still sniffling. They entered just as the Slifer Cheer started. It seemed Chazz had won his duel, but would remain in the Slifer dorms. Syrus noticed Ami upset and immediately rushed towards her, got the brief summary from Alicia, and began to comfort his girlfriend. Cameron finally appeared, but not with Ms. Fontaine, but with Mrs. Dorothy instead.

"Looks like we've got some work to do." Alicia whispered to Jaden. "Feeling up to a duel?"

He smirked, "You know it. Especially if it's for Ami's sake."

They then slipped out unnoticed and headed for the Obelisk Girls' Dorms.

_A Little While Later..._

"...Can you believe she actually started crying!?" laughed a girl to her friends.

"What a baby. I can't believe she's even a student here."

"At least we have this baby," another girl held up Ami's Magician's Valkyria card.

Alicia and Jaden stepped into view, "Yeah, which you're gonna hand over or else I'm gonna report you for stealing." Alicia threatened. "You hurt my baby sister, you're gonna get your arse kicked." One girl paused and turned to Jaden and Alicia. "Yeah, you messed with the sister of Alicia Kimana. And now you're gonna pay." She held her hand out to Jaden. "Jay, I need your deck and duel disk. Now." 

"Where's your deck?" He responded, putting a duel disk on her wrist.

"My room. Cameron and I were running late and I forgot it. Can I use yours?" She growled, glaring at the girl, who was getting her own duel disk and deck ready.

Nodding, Jaden slipped his deck into Alicia's deck slot and smiled. She smiled back before turning back to the girl.

"Here's the rundown. I win, you gimme back my sister's card and leave my family and my friends alone. You win, I won't report you. Deal?" Alicia demanded, drawing.

"Fine. Oh, and by the way, my name's Carla." replied the Obelisk. "You Slifer Slacker."

**A: 4000**

**C: 4000**

Alicia drew, "Obelisk Ogre." She snorted, before turning her attention from the insulted look on Carla's face and towards her hand. "I'm start things off with Burstinatrix (3 1200/0800) in attack mode!" A raven haired woman in a red battle suit appeared in a burst of fire. "And then I'll place this facedown on the field and end my turn!"

"Barrier Statue of the Heavens (4 1000/1000) in defense mode! No monsters can be special summoned except for light type!" Carla cried, as a statue of light appeared on the field.

"Clayman (4 0800/2000), defense mode!" Alicia growled in annoyance, "Now I'll end."

Carla drew, "I sacrifice my creature and summon Swordstalker (6 2000/1600) in attack mode!" A purple warrior with demonic wings and carrying a gold blade appeared on the field. "Attack Burstinatrix!"

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Alicia quickly activated her face-down.

Carla grimaced, "I end." 

"Good, cause I'm just getting started." smirked Alicia. "First thing's first. I'm gonna summon Sparkman (4 1600/1400) to the field. Now I'm gonna activate this card, Polymerization, fusing Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (6 2400/1500)! And the cool thing is, I can destroy one monster on the field who's orginal attack points are less than his own!" Swordstalker was destroyed, leaving Carla defenseless. "And I can use his attack on you!"

**A: 4000**

**C: 1600**

"And that's not all! Go Burstinatrix! Flare Storm!"

**A: 4000**

**C: 0400**

"And now I'm gonna play De-Fusion! Separating Thunder Giant back into Sparkman and Clayman! Sparkman, Static Shockwave!"

**A: 4000**

**C: 0000**

Alicia marched over to Carla, who was on her knees, and took back Magician's Valkyria. Her friends had long since fled and Carla looked up at Alicia. Carla got to her feet and glared.

"Ever, I repeat, ever mess with my sisters or my friends and I swear I'll do more than defeat you, Carla." She whispered.

Turning to leave, Jaden and Alicia had taken only two steps when Carla then scoffed, "You wouldn't even dare hurt me. My dad would so sue you."

_**POW!!**_

In a split second, Alicia had whirled around, and punched Carla right in the mouth. Jaden quickly grabbed Alicia by her waist dragging her away from Carla, who was looking stunned, and almost ready to cry.

"LEMME GO, JAY!! I SWEAR SHE DESERVES TO BE BEAT UP FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE!! LEMME GO!!"

"ALI!! CONTROL!!"

Once they had gotten far away from Carla, Alicia looked down at Magician's Valkyria, and held the card to her heart, as she looked at Jaden. He was panting from having to drag her such a far distance, and it hadn't helped that she had tried everything to get out of his grasp, including biting.

"I hate people like her, Jaden." She whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "All they do is walk over people who try hard in this world to make a living. Just because we weren't born into the riches they have, they think we're not equal." She kicked a rock. "I hate them! And I'm sick of them hurting my family!"

"Ali..." Jaden pulled her into a comforting embrace as she broke down crying. If there was one thing Jaden knew about Alicia, it was she refused to let herself cry. "No one's gonna hurt you or your sisters. I won't let them."

Alicia stopped crying after awhile and took in the warmth of Jaden's embrace. Jaden closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He loved the feeling of having Alicia in his arms. All summer, he had thought about her, praying he'd see her again. Praying he'd at least get to hold her or see a smile.

Feel a kiss...

"Ali...?" 

"Yes...?" 

"I..." Jaden couldn't bring himself to say those three precious words, "I'll protect you." 

"Thank you..." 

He smiled, "Welcome to Duel Academy... home of bullies, psychopaths, and freaky voodoo magic."

She actually laughed at that, "C'mon. We better get this back to Mi-Mi."

As they were heading back towards the Slifer Dorms, Jaden stared up at the clouds, and let the sun spread its warmth over his entire body. "_I'll show you how much I care, Ali... One day... I promise..._"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I have defeated my writer's blockage! Thank you Anesan!" huggles Divine Child "Lots of drama, but lots of madness! So, there's another OC pairing. TyrannoxOC. I was begged." glares at DC, who sheepishly grins "Who is shorter than Syrus and Ami! YAY!! Okay, so please R&R! Thx for reviewing last chappie."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 13

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Thank you all for your reviews, but I shall say this now. Don't like this pairing, don't read, don't review. Not my problem. Go and read the pairing you like, just leave me alone. But 42 reviews and over 1000 hits has made my week turn around. (Plus talking with Anesan and Emblem Master) Please R&R once more!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Including the funny song I mention later on, which I found on youtube. (Yes, I am addicted to that site)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIII**

**A Day In the Life of A Dinosaur**

"Hey, Hassleberry!" Syrus and Ami both appeared, causing Tyranno to jump. "Have we got a show for you!"

"Don't you two shrimps dare!" Tyranno growled threateningly, "You know I hate that stupid vegetable show!"

Chuckling, Ami and Syrus exchanged a look, before bursting into song, "Veggie Tales, Veggie Tales, Veggie-" They were cut off by Tyranno slamming his hands on the table. Squeaking they then took off running out of the Slifer Meal Hall.

Jaden and Alicia both sat down across from the Sargent Wannabe, "Everything okay there, Huckleberry?" Jaden asked, teasing him.

"Half-Pint and Wonder-Midget are both driving me nuts." Tyranno grumbled. "Can you talk to 'em?"

"We'll try." Alicia replied, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Right, Jay?" 

"I dunno if we ca-oof!" Jaden was elbowed in the rubs, "Yeah. We'll try." He sent a deathglare at Alicia, who gave him an innocent smirk, and he blushed instead. "So, uh, yeah." The dark brunette Slifer pointed past Tyranno's shoulder towards the front of the Meal Hall. "I think we need to talk to them, Ali. Now."

Syrus and Ami were both carrying a CD player and a portable projector. Ami started the CD and turned on the projector, both of them singing in annoying voices to Tyranno, who the projector kept on showing pictures of on the wall.

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do, _

_You're a pink little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do, _

_You're a pink little dinosaur _

_Dino, dino, won't you play with me? _

_I'm your friend, and you know you'll always be _

_Mine forever, we could be as one _

_Laughing, playing, always having fun _

_You love candy, and you like to play _

_Hide and seek all day _

_I'm so happy just to be with you _

_Hope that you feel it too_

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a pink little dinosaur_

_Dino, dino, baby dinosaur _

_You're my toy and the one that I adore _

_You can smile, your eyes are oh, so blue _

_Tell me, dino, do you like me too?_

_You love candy, and you like to play _

_Hide and seek all day _

_I'm so happy just to be with you _

_Hope that you feel it too_

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a pink little dinosaur_

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a pink little dinosaur_

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a sweet little dinosaur _

_Dino dino, do-da-do-da-do _

_You're a pink little dinosaur!_

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Tyranno roared, chasing them around the cafeteria, before they managed to lunge underneath a table, Tyranno getting stuck, and them rushing out of the room and into hiding. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!!"

Alicia and Jaden tried to silence their laughter, only to fall out of their seats, rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. One deathglare from Tyranno caused the laughter to cease, but only for a minute, because he then realized he was stuck underneath the table and couldn't move. They then started laughing again.

"Half-Pint. Shall. Die. Mark. My. Words." growled the ebony haired boy.

_That Afternoon..._

Alicia and Ami exchanged a look as they examined Chazz's dorm, listening to the conversation about Chancellor Crowler, but not commenting. Alicia made a face when Alexis brought out the dress and felt relieved when Jaden accidentally insulted her.

"You're right. We can't keep on letting Crowler manipulate us just so he can look good!" Jaden cried suddenly, "Now who's in?"

The door opened and Bastion ran in with Tyler, "Syrus?! There you are!!"

"Hey, everything alright?" Jaden asked.

"Who's he?" Tyranno replied curiously.

Syrus looked over his shoulder, "You were looking for me? What's up?

"A duel..." Bastion said.

They all sat down, Ami sitting close to Syrus, trying to calm him down.

"A duel?! For me?! Who am I dueling?!" Syrus cried out, obviously freaking.

"A girl in Obelisk Blue. Her name is Missy. And I hear she duels with a deck full of insect monsters." Bastion explained.

Alexis grimaced, "Missy? Okay, that girl totally creeps me out. But I've seen her duel and she's really good."

Tyler nodded in agreement, "She's also a little psycho."

"Well congrats, you're Crowler's next victim." Chazz said, receiving a glare from Ami.

"Wait Sy, this duel could be your big break!" Jaden exclaimed, grinning. "Yeah! You're gonna win! And prove everyone wrong! They're gonna see the brave Sy!"

"J-Jaden, one question: When you find the brave Syrus, can you do me a favor, and let him know the wimpy one is looking for him?" Without another word, Syrus burst into tears, and ran for the door.

Tyranno leapt to his feet along with Ami, "Hey, Truesdale!"

"Syrus?!" Bastion and Tyler both exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're goin', Son?!" He ran after Syrus.

Alicia had quickly held Ami's arm.

"Sy..." Jaden said quietly.

Ami struggled to get free, "Lemme go, Ali! I need to go and see if he's okay!"

"Leave him be, Mi-Mi." Tyler ordered. "Let Sarge handle this."

"B-But-"

"No buts." Alexis spoke up, "She's right. Sarge is most likely the one who can really get to Syrus at the moment."

Sighing, Ami sat back down, "Oh, alright."

Alicia then looked back towards Jaden, who was still staring at the door with a distant gaze on his face. Without another word, she left Chazz's dorm, headed up the stairs, and knocked on Cameron's door. He surprisingly wasn't there so she headed for Jaden's. That's when she saw Cameron through the window sitting on a stool and sweatdropping. Alicia walked inside to see Tyranno on the top bunk, a strange bundle of sheets on Syrus', and Cameron looking ready to flee.

Tyranno spoke to the bundle, "C'mon, soldier, up and at 'em. You can't hide in there forever."

Alicia turned to Cameron and mouthed, "Is Sy in there?" Cameron nodded.

The bundle replied, "Of course not. Just for a few days. A week tops. But don't worry. I got everything I need in here. A bottled water, a canned ham, Mr. Fuzzibear..."

"I am not even gonna ask." Tyranno reached down and grabbed the end of the bundle. "C'mon!" Syrus was yanked into view and he fell onto the dorm floor with a thud. Cameron and Alicia both winced for him. "Listen up! Fear is your mortal enemy! And fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

"But... I'm afraid to." Syrus whined, sitting up.

Tyranno stared him down, "Then you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No, you wanna win. Not just against this Missy girl but against your own fear. Now what scares you the most, Truesdale?"

Alicia and Cameron exchanged a look before quickly leaving.

_That Night..._

"_We gotta locate the source of this fear so that we can launch a sneak attack_." Tyranno's voice echoed.

Syrus pulled out a familiar card and stared at it. "_It's Powerbond. The card my brother gave me when we were kids. If I didn't have it in my deck, then I'd be nothing. In fact, Powerbond is my ticket to the Pro League, so I can be just like Zane some day. But what if I realize I'm not good enough?_" He gasped silently,"_Wait, that's my biggest fear! That everyone will move on and leave me behind..._"

Ami stepped out into the night and saw Syrus staring out to sea. She approached him and watched him staring at Powerbond.

"I won't be left behind! I'm gonna fight my fear!" He paused, "But not right now!" Syrus turned around and bumped into Ami.

"No one's gonna leave you behind Syrus." She whispered, pulling him close. "I'm proud of you and I love you."

Syrus embraced her back, "Thanks, Ami. That means so much to hear..."

_The Next Day..._

"Where were you?" Jaden asked, as Chazz apeared.

"No where." Chazz replied, hiding an envelope from Jaden's view.

Tyler and Alicia saw it immediately, as they sat down next to Ami, who was biting her thumb nail, and staring at Syrus on the dueling platform. Ami stood up and shouted, "You go and get her, Syrus sweetie! I know you can win!"

Missy, a creepy girl who was still strangely kind of pretty, made a face of annoyance when she saw Syrus. "So _you're_ Zane's brother? Don't take this too personally, hon, but you're not what I was expecting." She unclicked a locket that was around her neck, revealing a picture of Zane, that caused Alexis to twitch slightly. "I mean, just look at him. I guess the hottie genes skipped you."

"That's not cool." said Jaden.

"No fear, son!" exclaimed Tyranno.

"I'm sorry. But what's the deal with her hair?" Alexis grimaced.

Jaden and Alicia gave her a weird look, "Who cares?"

Ami twitched, "What did she just say about my Syrus?"

"Look, kid, I'm a girl who gets what she wants. And once I win, Zane is gonna be mine." Alexis was looking ready to kill someone. "'Cause this duel happens to be my ticket to the Pro League."

"Huh? Who told you that?" Syrus replied, looking puzzled.

Missy smirked, "Crowler. You win, you advance to Ra. I win, and I get to go Pro."

Syrus growled and activated his duel disk, "Alright. Then what are we waiting for?!"

"SHE'S WAITING TO HAVE HER BUTT KICKED!!" Ami shouted, trying to lunge over the seat, looking slightly insane. "NO ONE INSULTS MY SYRUS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"

Cameron sighed, "Oh boy..." Lauren nodding in agreement.

Alicia and Tyler sweatdropped, "Fill us in later, Jay. We have to go and take Ami and cool her off. We'll be back as soon as we can." Alicia said, slinging Ami over her shoulder, and Tyler making sure she didn't kick Alicia in the face. "Later."

Syrus sweatdropped before they both cried, "Game on!"

_Far From the Stadium..._

"Sorry, Ami, but this is for your own good!"

Alicia and Tyler grunted before dropping Ami into Chazz's spa.

_**SPLASH!!**_

"Kyaaa!!" Ami shrieked, the shock of the water sinking in. She tried to leapt to her feet, but fell back again. "Why the heck did you just-?!" Ami was cut off by Tyler dumping a bucket of ice cold water on her head. "Eeeek!"

The dark brunette took this wonderful oppurtunity to examine a stack of magazines on the coffee table. She paused when she found on with a picture of a familiar face on it.

"Aster...?" Alicia whispered in shock, immediately cringing, and dropping the magazine. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands, a sudden burning coming from inbetween her shoulder blades.

Tyler entered the room and frowned, "Everything okay, Ali? I felt you in pain." Her icy amethyst eyes landed on Aster's picture and they narrowed. "It's him again, isn't it?"

"I'm fine, Ty. Go back to Ami." Alicia said through gritted teeth.

"I swear, I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done." Tyler muttered, taking a step closer.

Alicia snapped her dark gaze on Tyler, "Go back to Ami, Tyler!!"

She quickly did so, leaving Alicia alone. She stood up and stared out the window, forcing her gaze to stay away from Aster's face. He would never know how much pain his manager had caused her family.

"Jaden... you're in for a heck of an adventure." Alicia whispered, resting her forehead on the window pane.

_After the Duel..._

"Wait a sec. So, you're a Ra Yellow now?" Alexis said with surprise in her voice.

Syrus nodded, "Yup."

Chazz scowled, "I can't believe you get to move out and I'm still stuck in this dump."

"It looks like you're moving up in rank, Private." Tyranno grinned, Lauren smiling broadly at him.

Syrus looked down sadly. Cameron exchanging a look with Jaden.

"C'mon, chin up, Sy." Jaden spoke up.

"It's just that... well..." Syrus trailed off.

Jaden smiled, "I know how you feel, but this is what you've always wanted. You're movin' up in the world." He pulled out Powerbond and tossed it towards Syrus. "Oh yeah, don't forget that."

His silver eyes stared at it, "You know, when my brother gave me this card, I thought I needed it to be as good as he is. But I realize now I was wrong." He smiled gently. "You know why? 'Cause everything I need to be a winner, I already have inside me." He smiled at Ami, who was standing there with a towel draped around her shoulders and her hair wet.

"Well put."

"Thanks, Jay. So that's why I don't need to carry around this card anymore." Syrus held Powerbond up towards Jaden. "You take it."

Jaden shook his head, "That card belongs with you, bro. Keep it as a souvenier. A reminder of how brave you are. That cool?" Syrus nodded.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ami squealed, running forward, and huggling Syrus. "You're a Ra!"

"Uh... why is Ami wet?" Lauren piped up.

Tyler and Alicia began to whistle innocently. Bastion spoke up, "Time to get your yellow on! Ready?"

Everyone gave him a strange look, "Uh, that only works when Jaden says it." Syrus replied.

"Alright, fine." pouted Bastion, they all laughed, before exiting the dorm to see the setting sun.

Syrus began to head up the path and towards the Ra Dorms.

Tyranno actually teared up, "They grow up so fast, don't they? Don't forget to write, Soldier!" He called after Syrus, Lauren patting Tyranno's arm.

_Dinner..._

"Hey, what's the deal?! You're in my seat!!" Syrus shouted, now wearing his Ra Yellow uniform.

Tyranno looked up with a shrimp in his mouth, "But you moved to the Yellow Barracks!"

Syrus picked up the plate, "You can't get rid of me that easily! I'll always be a Slifer at heart!" He got almost nose-to-nose with Tyranno. "And I expect my seat to be empty next time!"

"Since when are you so tough?!" demanded Tyranno, getting eye level with the Ra. 

"Since I took your advice, Sarge." Syrus replied, smirking, before he blew a raspberry.

Tyranno growled, "Let's take it outside!"

"Zip it. I'm losing my appetite over here." Chazz called from the table he was sitting at with Alicia and Jaden.

"Really?" Jaden took one of Chazz's shrimps. "Thanks Chazz!"

"Hey, drop that shrimp!" shouted Chazz.

"Who're you callin' a shrimp!" cried Syrus defensively.

"One battle at a time, soldier!" cried Tyranno.

"I want outta here!" shouted Chazz even more loudly.

Alicia simply sweatdropped.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: eye twitches "I had to rewind and rewatch that episode at least thirty times to get the dialogue right. So if I see Tyranno or Chazz's face one more time, I swear I'm gonna go insane." calms down somewhat "Please Read and Review! And if you want to see the music vid that I got the Dino song from, just goto youtube and look up 'Tyranno's a pink dinosaur'. It's funny. Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter 17

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wahoo! Watched up till episode 70! Well the episodes I could find that is. But now I am ready to continue on with the fanfic. But a new twist is coming this chapter and Alicia's real deck shall finally be revealed! Yup. Return of the Duel Chappies! Please R&R!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or Duel Academy. I only own my OCs. DC and EM own their own OCs. Sorry I had to delay this chapter some. I'm still watching the series. Please R&R.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XVII**

**Fighting Destiny**

She saw him falling before it even happened. She could see through his eyes. Jaden had lost sight of his cards. Everything he had once felt was lost inside of him.

"Jaden!!" Alicia cried out, leaping over the railing, and running to his side. Tears poured rapidly down her face as she turned towards Aster. "What did you do to him?!"

Aster simply replied with, "He couldn't hide from destiny either."

She was about to lunge at him when Tyranno and Cameron held her back, "Lemme at him!" Her body shook violently as she stared down at Jaden. "Jaden! Please!" Looking back up, her emerald gaze watched Aster leave. "Get back here Phoenix! I'm not through with you!"

"Ali, calm down!" Alexis cried, glaring at Jasmine and Mindy, who were cheering Aster as he left. Bastion was looking slightly unloved. She hugged the struggling girl tightly, "Calm down. Lexi's here." Alicia stopped struggling and began to cry hard. "Let's get to the Infirmary."

They had taken three steps when Alicia suddenly broke into a run. Jaden simply stared after her, not saying anything. Tyler and Ami exchanged a determined look, before running after their older sister, Cameron and Syrus both blinking in surprise. They stopped running once they found Alicia outside, her duel disk activated, and she was staring a familiar face down.

"Hey! She's that one girl that beat me up!" Ami exclaimed in surprise.

"Carla..." replied Tyler, recalling Alicia telling them how she had whooped her butt for harming Ami. Tyler took out a card from her deck. "Ali! Catch!" She threw it, Alicia catching it in her hand. She slipped the card into her deck.

Carla was standing there, but she was no longer wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. She was wearing a white version of it. Ami and Tyler both stood behind their sister.

**C: 4000**

**A: 4000**

"I summon Disk Magician (4 1350/1000) in attack mode!" Alicia cried. "Then I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

Carla drew, "You will see the Light. I summon Wolf Axwielder (4 1650/1000). Attack Disk Magician!"

Alicia grinned, "Not so fast! Go Trap Card! Spellbinding Circle!" She then began to her turn, "I'm gonna sacrifice my monster in order to summon this fiend! Summoned Skull (6 2500/1200)! Now attack that wolf! Lightning Strike!"

**C: 3150**

**A: 4000**

"Next, I'll place this card on the field. Ending my turn."

"I summon the Creator Incarnate (4 1600/1500) in defense mode."

"Rise up! Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (4 1500/1200) in defense mode! Next, I'll activate this spell card!" Alicia activated her facedown. "Ookazi! Now you lose 800 points! Then I'll end."

**C: 2350**

**A: 4000**

"I will not displease Master Sartorious!" Carla shouted, drawing. "I now activate my warrior's special ability! I sacrifice him in order to summon the all mighty The Creator (8 2300/3000) in defense mode!"

"_That'll protect her life points. But not if Ali plays the card I let her borrow..._" Tyler thought, watching anxiously with Ami.

Alicia laughed, "I just had my boyfriend's mind go on vacation, a Destiny-Obsessed creep walk away from me, and now I have a giant thunder I-don't-even-know-what-that-is on the field." She face-palmed before her laughter died down. "But you should learn one thing, Carla. I'll never work for Sartorious. I won't join your little society." Her emerald eyes flickered in rage. "And I'm gonna end this duel..." She played a magic card, "Monster Reborn! Bring back Disk Magician! Now I'll sacrifice two of my monsters in order to summon the card Ty gave me!" Gazelle and Disk Magician disappeared. "Tonberry King (7 2400/3000)!" A strange robed creature appeared carrying a lantern and a dagger. "And did I forget to mention his sweet ability? One monster whose original attack points that are less than my King's are automatically destroyed this turn!"

Carla let out a cry of surprise, "No! My Creator!"

"I'm not finished yet..." Alicia said quietly. She looked at Carla with rage in her eyes. "Tell your Master that Alicia Kimana has some unfinished business to attend to when it comes to him." She then directed her Summoned Skull and Tonberry King. "Attack her directly!"

**C: 0000**

**A: 4000**

Carla lay unconscious on the ground while Alicia handed Tyler back her Guardian Force, "Thanks Ty."

Ami hugged her sisters, "That was awesome, Alicia!"

Not responding, Alicia left her sisters, walking towards the Red Dorm. Tyler and Ami stared after her as the darkness settled around them. Both raven haired girls gritted their teeth.

"She can't possibly think I'm gonna let her fight Sartorious on her own." Tyler kicked a rock that was lying on the path.

"Tyler... why is Ali acting like this...?" Ami whispered, terror in her wide eyes.

Her icy amethyst eyes closed, "Aster..."

Her cerulean blue ones widened even more, "Phoenix? But whatever has he done?"

"She's been actin' weird ever since she confronted that creep in Domino the night of Zane's duel, Mi-Mi." Tyler replied. "I overhead her conversation with Jaden. I bugged her dorm." 

"Ty!?" She gasped. "That's bad!!"

"No, it's called I'm sick and tired of Ali thinking she has to protect us from everything. She wouldn't let us Shadow Duel, she won't let us help her when she clearly needs it, and now Jaden's lost all faith, she's got nothin'."

Ami shook her head, "She has us, Ty."

Crossing her arms, Tyler looked out towards the moon. "Though she doesn't even know it." Facing Ami, she stared directly into her shorter sister's eyes. "Listen to me, Ami. We're gonna have to do the ritual."

"B-But Mommy told us never to do that-"

"Unless it regards life and death." Tyler cut her off. "Dad had full faith in our abilities, Ami."

Ami looked down, "B-But this means we'll unlock our powers... and I'm not so sure I want to go through that again..." She looked up when she felt an arm around her. "But if it's to help Ali... I'm ready!"

Tyler smirked, "Good." She then looked at her watch, "Uh-oh. Cam's probably not gonna be very happy. I have to cancel our date."

As the Obelisk started to head down the path, she could've sworn she heard Ami cough out, "Make-out session."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Oh, nothing!"

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!!"

"EEEEEK!"

After chasing Ami halfway to the Ra Dorms, Tyler shook her head, and started to head for the Obelisk ones.

Tyler stopped suddenly, "W-Who's there?!" She exclaimed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on their ends. She let out a mushroom breath of relief when she saw a fellow Obelisk. "Atticus. It's only you."

"You shouldn't be alone, Ty." Atticus replied quietly. Placing an arm around her shoulder, Atticus began to lead her towards the dorms. "Cameron sent me to escort you." 

Her heart began to pound, "_He really did care about my safety... Aw! How sweet!_"

"W-What about Mi-Mi? And Ali?" She spoke up.

"Lauren's got Ami covered, Tyranno with Ali. No need to worry." Atticus gave her a grin.

"Thanks, Atti. I love you." Tyler whispered in gratitude.

"Love you too." Atticus hugged her briefly. "Come on. Let's get you to your dorm."

_Slifer Dorms..._

"_Jaden..._" Alicia hugged her knees to her chest, staring sadly out the window. "_I'll miss you..._" She then let the tears fall down her face. "_Please don't get hurt..._"

Cameron walked into the dorm, his arms crossed over his chest, and his dark brown eyes filled with concern.

"Why are you acting like this, Ali? What has Aster done to make you act this way?"

"Go away, Cameron."

Cameron stubbornly shook his head, "You're one of my best friends! I'm not gonna walk away when I can see you in pain, Alicia!"

Her teeth bared, she turned to him with a scary look on her face, "Get out now, Cameron!!" She said fiercely.

He quickly retreated out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him, and breathing hard.

"_What are you...?_"

Alicia collapsed to her knees, hugging herself, as her body shook violently. "_I'm what I was born to be... a monster..._" Despite all common sense, she picked up her PDA, and called her sisters.

_Ten Minutes till Midnight..._

"_If we're gonna fight destiny, we're gonna need to use the one thing that makes us special_."

Alicia's voice rang throughout Ami and Tyler's minds as they silently walked to the Slifer Dorms. Armed with their duel disks and decks, they were prepared for anything.

Except for what their sister had to reveal.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "SSS (Sorry So Short). I ran out of ideas for this chapter. As you can tell, this is gonna be what happens while Jaden's in Neospace. (DOLPHIN PPL! LOL!) Sorry it was a little late. Please R&R. Bye."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	10. Chapter 18

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "The chapter that reveals the truth to the Kimana Triplets! Mwhahaha! Okay, I'm done." stops maniacal laughter "I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. This is one of my best stories. Please R&R once more! No flames though." puts up anti-flame shield. "ONTO THE MAGICAL/SCI-FI CHAPPIE!" pauses and answers cell phone "What? They have talking Dolphins and I can't have magical OCs? What's the deal with that? Oh, forget you!" hangs up. "As I was saying, onto the chappie!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX. Characters are OOC sometimes. I also don't own any magical powers. Nor do I own the OCs other than my own. Please Read and Review. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Fate, Creativity, and Magic**

"You sure about this?" Ami whispered, looking positively terrified.

Alicia nodded along with Tyler. They all pulled on shirts that left their birthmarks bare. Barefoot, all three stood at the edge of the cliffs, underneath the full moon. They stood in a triangle, Alicia at the head of it, with their birthmarks facing each other, as they held hands. Closing their eyes, they began to concentrate all of their energy.

Ami sucked in her breath sharply, "It burns!"

Tyler and Alicia squeezed her hands gently, "Hang in there!"

Alicia's birthmark began to glow an emerald, Ami's glowed a sapphire, and Tyler's glowed an amethyst. Three beams of light shot from the birthmarks and met in the middle. The conjoined beam shot into the night sky, creating a shooting star. One by one, the Kimana Triplets all collapsed to their knees, panting.

"We've done it... We've unlocked our abilities." Tyler whispered in horror.

"We do not tell the others. Not until they're ready." Alicia ordered.

"We... we're no longer normal..." Ami bit her lower lip to keep from crying.

"There, there." Tyler coaxed, hugging Ami, and rubbing her back. "It's alright now. It's okay.

Little did they know Tyler was going to be the first to suffer.

_The Next Morning..._

Tyler could smell food and her stomach growled. She reached over to turn off her alarm clock, only to find she couldn't. For some reason, her hand wouldn't respond. Opening her eyes, Tyler sat up groggily, glancing towards her clock. It was only a little after lunchtime. Her icy amethyst orbs traveled to her nightgown, only to find it was hanging at the end of her bed, ripped to shreds. Panicing, she glanced down and heard herself scream. In place of skin was...

"_Oh. My. Gosh._"Tyler stared in horror.

Fine black fur. It ran all over her body. Very slowly, Tyler turned to her mirror. Staring back at her with slitted pupils in the mass of purple-blue was something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. And she had only seen her Aunt Zeldan, who passed away when she was eight, like this.

"_Ahh!_"Tyler reached up with her paws and felt her head.

Sticking out of her raven locks, where her human ears were supposed to be, were two large pointed feline ones. Her nose was pink and she had whiskers. Biting her bottom lip, she felt behind her into she grabbed it. A tail. Well, to be perfectly blunt, _her_ tail.

"_Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh..._" She thought repeatedly in horror, as she brought a long cat tail into view. The only thing she recognized about herself was her birthmark, which was now a strange amethyst patch of fur on her right shoulder blade. "_I need help. I need help._"

A knock on her dorm door sent her jumping, "Ty? It's me, Cam. You awake?"

"Meow!" Tyler called, finding she couldn't speak.

Cameron sounded a little puzzled, "Since when did you get a cat? Ty?" 

Pulling on her uniform, Tyler found it difficult to wear her skirt, and had to slit a small opening in the back for her tail. She left her sneakers off before she walked towards the door slowly. Opening it, Cameron looked inside to see no one, before he was pulled inside by a pair of paws with long sharp claws.

"Meow!" Tyler slammed the door shut and turned to her boyfriend, only to see he had anime-collapsed on the floor. Sweatdropping, she retracted her claws, and tapped him on the cheek a few times. "Meow?"

Cameron opened his eyes and a cat-teen came into focus. Gaping, he sat up slowly, before taking the cat-girl by surprise and huggling her.

"Yay! My girlfriend's a kitty-cat!" He cried happily.

"_Are you insane?! I'M A CAT FOR DUELING'S SAKE!!_" Tyler thought in irritation. Cameron blinked a few times, understanding her perfectly. He then resumed huggling the poor girl with hearts in his eyes. She sweatdropped. "_Cam, lemme go before I give you a reason to._"

Cameron stood up with Tyler, "What happened?"

She gave him a small growl of irritation, "_How the heck should I know?_" She then thought about her sisters. "_Has anything weird happened to Ali?! Or Ami?!_"

"Not that I know of. Last I saw they were cheering on Sarge. I think he's dueling some whack-job wearin' a paper bag over his head." He replied.

Tyler's gaze landed on his book bag. In an instant, she was inside of it, and pulled out a leather bound book. She huggled it to her chest. "_I love you leather, oh yes I do! I don't love anything as much as you! If it ain't leather, I'm blue, oh leather I love you!_" She sang in her head.

Cameron anime-collapsed, "Great. I have a leather addict on my hands."

Suddenly tackling him, book and all, Tyler began to purr as Cameron scratched her behind the ears. He twitched slightly as she continued to sing her little leather song. "_Don't kill the cat. Do. Not. Kill. The. Cat._"

"_I love you, Cammy-kins._" Tyler purred, him now sitting cross-legged in the floor, her head in his lap, as he scratched her affectionately behind the ears.

"Please don't start with the Cammy-kins stuff. Lauren drives me nuts." He then hugged her, pressing his cheek to her soft fur, as she pressed hers against his thigh. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his slim waist. "And I love you too, you weird cat-girl." He sighed deeply, "_This is gonna be a long day..._"

_With Jaden..._

"I smell that! Whoever has the pot roast, please show me the way home!" Jaden shouted, popping out of some bushes, sniffing.

_With Alicia..._

"Jaden..." She stopped eating and sighed deeply. "Please be okay..."

Ami, who had quickly moved into the Red Dorm with the others and was staying in Alicia's room, looked sadly down at her sister's words. "_She's missing him a lot more than she lets on... and deep down... I think she knew he was going to leave before the rest of us... I guess that's what she gets for being an Oracle..._" She looked towards Syrus, "_I can only create chaos... Please, Sy... when you find out... please don't hate me..._"

"You okay, Mi-Mi?" Syrus asked, bringing her back to reality.

She nodded quickly, forcing a smile. Lauren was congratulating Tyranno on defeating the Headmaster of the Ra Dorm. Well, congratulations when it came to Lauren meant kissing him and refusing to let go. Ami nodded, clapping her hands together, and grinning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone turned to see a blast of energy shooting Chazz into the air and having him land in the tree. They all fell to the ground laughing while Ami blushed in embarrassment. Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I needed that, Mi-Mi! Great job!" She whispered, giggling.

"Do it again!" cheered Alexis, laughing.

Ami looked at her feet, "_Stupid telekinesis and magic._" She suddenly heard Tyranno laughing hysterically at Syrus.

Syrus blinked, "Uh, why am I wearing a panda suit?"

"P-Panda suit!!" Alicia was rolling around the ground. "My sides are splitting! Hahahaha!"

Syrus tore off the panda suit and looked at Ami, raising an eyebrow. She sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Alicia stopped laughing suddenly. Her eyes wide, she sat up slowly, staring into space. She paled and looked depressed before standing up, brushing the dirt off her jeans, and slowly climbing the stairs to her dorm. Sighing, Alicia collapsed on her bed, resting her cheek on her arm, and silently began to cry.

Syrus nodded at the others before following her. He knocked softly on the doorframe and came inside. Alicia continued to stare at the wall, her tears glistening.

"You okay, Ali?" Syrus whispered.

Silence.

"I miss Jay too... In fact... I've been out searching for him all night and every night since he disappeared." He continued, sitting on the edge of the bed, and gently touching Alicia's shoulder. "I... I know he loves you very much. And I know he'll come back to you."

Ali finally spoke, her voice trembling. "S-Syrus?"

The bluenette gently brushed away a tear, "Yeah?"

"T-Thank you." the dark brunette whispered

"You're welcome, Ali." Syrus then hugged her.

_Back with Tyler and Cameron..._

"Tyler... please get down from there." Cameron sweatdropped.

Tyler continued to claw her way up the curtains, her tail swishing. Seizing this wonderful opportunity, Cameron slipped a dark purple bow with two bells in her tail. Now he could hear her if he lost her. Tyler, apparently not liking her tail to be touched, hissed at Cameron.

He flinched, "_Lovely. The psychotic one has fangs._"

She smirked, "_I heard that._" Before leaping down and staring straight into his dark brown eyes. "_Psychotic one also wants her leather back._"

Sighing, Cameron reluctantly handed over his text book. He watched Tyler hop onto her bed, curling up with the book, and falling asleep. He smiled. Cameron climbed onto the bed, lying on his side next to her, and watching her claws sheathe and unsheathe repeatedly. He ran a hand down her fur a couple of times and stopped at her hip. She gave a purr of satisfaction and he smiled even more.

"_This is something I could get used to_." Cameron thought, happily stroking her fur, and hearing her rhythmic purring. "_Hehe. She's cute like a kitten when she's asleep._" Yawning, Cameron snuggled up to Tyler, pressing his cheek against her shoulder, and falling asleep with his arm draped loosely around her waist.

Tyler opened one amethyst eye and purred even more. She rubbed against Cameron and sighed. Even though she was half-human, half-cat at the moment, she loved being so close to him without feeling embarrassed. Her ears twitched as she heard his deep breathing.

"Meow..." Tyler licked Cameron's cheek affectionately before going back to her own cat nap.

_Dinner Time..._

"_Fishies!_" Tyler clapped her paws happily as she looked down at her dinner. Cameron chuckled as she picked one up inbetween her paws and began to eat it. "_Mwahaha! You are mine little fishy head! Cower in fishy fear at my awesome teeth!_" Cameron laughed at that. She then began to sing another little kitty song in her head, "_So soon you'll be in my tummy, for you're so very yummy, I love you fishy, you're my favorite dishy!_"

"Want some milk?" Cameron asked, keeping his distance.

Never get between a kitten and her food...

Tyler looked at him, a fish tail sticking out of her mouth, and her eyes widened in excitement at the sight of the white liquid. Nodding, she slurped in the rest of the fish, and watched Cameron pouring her a cup of milk. It was somewhat difficult, but it was worth it. As soon as the milk pooled into her stomach, Tyler let out a purr of happiness. She then stretched, lying across Cameron's lap, and let him scratch her behind the ears.

"I love you, Ty. Cat-teen or human. I'll always love you." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her on top of her feline head.

She opened one icy amethyst orb and yawned, "_That means a lot, Cam. I love you so much..._" Tyler then fell asleep and when she awoke, lying on the floor next to Cameron, she was back to being human. Smiling, she rolled over, huggling Cameron, and was relieved to have hands instead of paws. "_Maybe being half-cat isn't so bad... I just have to watch myself once a year... and make sure I have leather, fishies, and milk!_" Embarrassed that she had accidentally let out a purr as a human, Tyler blushed and shyly glanced at Cameron. "_And Cam took care of me... The sweetest thing he's ever done for me..._"

Cameron was muttering in his sleep, "Ty... cat... leather addict... whatever she is... I want to be with... forever..."

"And forever you shall, my love." Tyler whispered, kissing him gently.

Opening one eye, Cameron was glad to see the human Tyler kissing him, and he pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue into the kiss, Tyler moaning slightly against his mouth.

"_I'm gonna marry you one day, Ty... and then we'll be together forever..._" He thought.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Chappie complete! Mwhahahaha! Return of the CamxTy fluffiness! Emblem Master should be pleased. Please R&R but do not flame. Leather addict." snickers "That's just funny. Along with the panda suit. ROFL. Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter 23

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wow, only seven more chapters after this. Then I can start the sequel. Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." laughs "But for more than one reason. I just want to let everyone know that Divine Child and I have another account where all our co-written fanfics shall be going. I'll be writing some Harry Potter and Negima as well. So check out "Sisters of Eternity", our new account. Please Read and Review." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the characters, or the events. I own all OCs except for the ones belonging to other ppl obviously. More Jaden and co centric this time instead of Season 3 cast. Onto the chappie!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XXIII**

**Used To Be My Own Protection**

"Jaden! Help us!" Alicia shouted along with Syrus.

How did they end up dangling over the side of a cliff, almost about to be dropped into the watery grave, and Jaden dueling the strange and talented Axel Brodie may anyone ask? It's called that Monkey Boy Brodie decided to play dirty and force Jaden to duel. The Obelisk and Slifer both began to let out small whimpers of horror when they noticed the rope starting to give away. Jesse was sitting on the tree holding them up, trying to stop the device currently threatening to send Syrus and Alicia to their demise.

Syrus blushed when Alicia's hands accidentally brushed across his backside as she tried to squirm free. "_So this is how it's gonna end?!_" It was only a split second before they heard the snap and they began to fall.

"_I'm an Oracle for Pete's sake and I couldn't even see this?!_" Alicia thought, just as Jesse snatched the rope, Tyranno holding on to his leg, and they prevented Syrus and her from falling. "You two better pull us up before I have Ami throw _you_ over this cliff!" She hissed menacingly.

Once they were in safety's arms, all four turned to watch Axel and Jaden's duel...

_Meanwhile..._

"Anika?" Jim stopped suddenly when he noticed her lying unconscious on the ground. She had her duel disk on and her Bioband was glowing strangely. "Anika?!" Running to her side, the Aussie quickly checked her pulse, fear in his gaze. "Speak to me, sheila... tell me you're alright..." Jim gently pulled the limp girl into his arms. Surely, if he could carry a 500 pound croc, he could carry Anika to the infirmary.

"What's going on, Jim?" He stopped when he noticed Cameron and Tyler heading towards him, their fingers laced through one another's, and both had worried looks on their faces.

Tyler let out a small cry of alarm, "Anika!? Is she okay?!"

They rushed next to Jim's side, looking at the honey-blonde in his arms.

"I found her like this." He said quietly. "Her Bioband was acting strange."

"Bio..." Trailing off, Tyler had a flicker of rage in her eyes. She snatched the Bioband on her own wrist, and thankfully due to her enhanced strength due to the fact her day as a cat-teen was approaching rapidly, she managed to break it off her wrist and stomped it into the earth. "C'mon, let's get Anika to Ms. Fontaine."

_Back with the Others..._

"Listen here, you big jerk-off, nobody messes with Ami or her man, you got it!" Sheena shouted, jabbing her forefinger into Axel's chest, and looking ready to kill.

Ami was currently being held back by Zoe, Cyrah, Lauren, and Alicia. Syrus, Jesse, and Tyranno had taken the unconscious Jaden to the infirmary. Alicia had wanted to go too, but she was the only one who could control Ami's powers, and seeing how the raven haired Ra was behaving...

"I'M GONNA TIE YOU UP AND HANG YOU OVER A CLIFF, BRODIE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY TEDDYBEAR! LEMME GO, GUYS! I WANNA MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"I told you. Viper's the one who made me do it." Axel said again, looking ready to shove Sheena away from him.

Sheena glared, her sapphire orbs burning. "You better hope that I don't hear otherwise, Nobody."

Zoe giggled, "I get it. Because he shares the name with a nobody from Kingdom Hearts. Good one, Sheena."

"Uh-hmm." Someone cleared their throat and all of them turned to see Alexis and Chazz. "I'd hate to break up this interesting meeting, but we've got a problem. Anika's currently in the infirmary and won't wake." Alexis said, trying hard not to shove Chazz away. He was already invading her space and it was driving her mad.

Cyrah, Zoe, and Sheena all let out gasps, "Anika!"

Chazz was staring at Ami intensely, praying he wouldn't somehow end up in a tree again. Little did he know that when the time would come, she would be the one person who truly cared...

_Infirmary..._

"_C'mon, Nika. You gotta wake up. You can't stay like this forever._" Jim kept both of his hands gently grasped around hers. "_Anika..._"

Surprise struck him when she began to stir. Her dark chocolate eyes flickered open and Jim smiled in relief. Anika's eyes landed on him and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Indiana Jones. What's going on?" She whispered hoarsely.

"You had me worried there, sheila. You alright now?" He gently brushed her side-swept bangs out of her face, handing her a glass of ice water, and watching her sip it slowly.

Anika looked around the dark infirmary, "I'm okay... just exhausted for some reason..."

Jim eased her back onto her pillows, "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I remember dueling some weird little pickle guy. Then nothing." Yawning, Anika tried to force herself to stay awake.

Jim tried not to twitch at the thought of a "weird little pickle guy". Very gently, he watched as Anika started to drift back into an innocent slumber.

"You get some sleep, Nika." He whispered quietly. Nodding, she fell asleep, Jim still watching over her. "_What is goin' on here? Why is this happening to students? To Anika..._" He couldn't understand why he had the sudden urge to deliver a jaw shattering blow to someone for harming Anika. Calming himself, Jim stood up, getting ready to leave, even though deep down he wanted to stay.

"Pleasant dreams, Anika." He whispered, before he walked quietly out of the room, a smile on his face.

_After Adrian and Chazz's Duel..._

"Don't you ever do something as stupid and arrogant again, Chazz Princeton!" Ami shouted.

Adrian had just woken up, only to get glomped by Zoe, who was shouting, "Addie!" and everyone else was standing close to each other. All eyes on Chazz getting scolded by Wonder-Midget...

"Yeah, yeah." Chazz muttered.

Ami's blue eyes flickered in concern and anger, "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, Chazz!" Then, she surprised everyone by hugging him tightly. "I was worried about you... Please don't do that again... Please..."

Syrus made a face of puzzlement, cocking his head to the side at the sight of his girlfriend hugging Chazz of all people. Everyone else shook off the shock, distinctively noticing that Cyrah was keeping her distance from Jesse, who looked both hurt and confused.

"This is getting chaotic fast." Tyranno commented, protectively holding Lauren, despite their height difference.

He spoke too soon, because Zoe had just decided to tackle Adrian in another huggle. Blushing horribly, he began to stammer again. All the guys giving him a knowing look.

"Um, Zoe, we need to go and do something." Cyrah spoke up, dragging her taller friend behind her, as they left the room.

Adrian stood there, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with me? I'm Adrian Gecko. Of course I can talk to girls' but-"

"You can't talk to Zoe because you are madly in love with her." He was cut off.

"Nobody asked you Chazz." Adrian scowled in annoyance.

Alicia turned to Jesse, "What's up with Cyrah, Rainbow Boy?"

Jesse flinched at the name that Zoe had come up for him after hearing his tale of the Rainbow Dragon. Very sadly, he looked at his boots, sighing. Everyone else exchanged a group glance of worry.

"S-She told me she loved me... and ever since... she's been avoidin' me..." He whispered, clearly in pain.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie." Tyler stepped over to the teal haired adolescent, wrapping her arms around his neck in a friendly/comforting hug. One split second later, Cameron had pulled her off of Jesse, and was growling overprotectively again. Jesse sweatdropped as Tyler growled, "For the last time, Cam, I am not going after anyone else! NOW LEMME GO YOU BLONDE SQUIRREL!"

Cameron scowled, "I am not a squirrel, you monkey!"

_**SMACK!!**_

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!!"

A/N: And actual quote of mine... (sweatdrops)

Jaden and Alicia stepped in; separating them, "Alright, alright. Knock it off, kids." Lauren giggled.

Pouting, both refused to look at one another.

"Guys... there's somethin' I need to ask you." Jesse said softly.

"What is it, Jess?" Ami asked, blinking her eyes up at him.

"How can I protect a moon without hurting it?" He whispered, his lower lip trembling.

Silence filled the room as they realized what Jesse had just told them...

He was in love with Cyrah, but scared to tell her.

Anika spoke up, "S-She loves you, Jesse. She told me." 

Sheena nodded, "She's also told us she _accidentally_ told you." 

"Yeah... she did..." He sighed.

Jaden placed an arm around Alicia's shoulders, "It'll be okay, Bro. You just gotta tell her how you feel."

Jim nodded, "Telling them how you feel is how you reel them in!" He laughed, quickly stealing a glance towards Anika. "_This sheila's gonna drive me mad I tell ya... Mad..._"

Axel had woken up, "What's going on?" He got up and looked at the group.

"Oh look who it is?" Sheena grumbled, crossing her arms.

Axel just glared at her then looked back at the group. Ami was ready to tackle him when she was held back.

"Hey listen... I want to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to do but-"

"You still did it!" Sheena stepped up, shielding Ami.

"Yes, I know. Can I finish?!" He growled.

"Go ahead," Sheena shrugged.

Axel sighed, "Thanks... listen... everyone... I'm sorry but Viper told me to do it. It's kinda of complicated but... I'm sorry for my actions and that it caused a lot of distress."

"A lot?" both Sheena and Ami answered along with Alicia.

Ami sighed, "Apology accepted." She went around Sheena and hugged Axel.

"Um, thanks." Axel was confused as to why the girl was hugging him.

"Yep, from me too." Alicia spoke up.

Syrus grumbled, "Fine..." But only after Lauren had elbowed him.

Sheena opened her mouth, "Fine... Apology accepted... but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Fine by me," Axel glared, "You're an annoying twit anyways."

"A TWIT?!" Sheena did something the others couldn't catch, causing Axel to be knocked to the floor. "Excuse me Mister Nobody! Nobody messes with a ninja!" Sheena growled, threatening him with her fist.

"Ninja?!" the boys all repeated in bewilderment.

"Yep, Sheena's a ninja!" Anika smiled.

"Oh crickey," Jim muttered; stepping back away from the crazy ninja who was shouting threats of violence to the nobody. He quickly pulled Anika behind him, just in case, on impulse. "Nobody's safe."

"No he is not!" Sheena shouted.

He sweatdropped, "I was referring to everyone else, sheila..." 

Syrus sweatdropped as well and came up with a simple, "We're dead." 

"Got that right." Chazz grimaced, before he was suddenly face-first on the floor, groaning in pain from the swift kick he had received from Alexis.

_That Night..._

"_Why won't you play with me, Jaden?_" the creepy voice caused Jaden to jerk awake in a cold sweat. Again he had seen his friends all turned to stone and disappear before his very eyes. Winged Kuriboh appeared, chattering away, and nudging Jaden out of bed. The sleep-deprived Slifer looked out the window in surprise to see Ruby Carbuncle, Witch of the Black Forest, who was Ami's duel spirit, Nanobreaker, and Dreamsprite all outside.

"_They're in danger... we must protect them._" Dreamsprite said sadly.

"_Ever since they unlocked their powers..._" Nanobreaker sighed.

Witch of the Black Forest sadly looked towards her companions, "_Ami, Alicia, and Tyler are in more danger than we first thought. We must protect them at all costs._"

Jaden frowned, "_I hope that they're wrong. The last thing I want to see is for Ali or her sisters to get hurt. I love her and Mi-Mi and Ty... those two are like irritating siblings..._"

"Jaden..." Cameron appeared out of no where, giving said duelist a heart attack. "Sorry... I need you to come with me... its important..."

Following the blonde boy outside, Jaden's eyes widened at the sight of Lauren knocked unconscious. Tyranno was knelt next to her, his body visibly shaking, and there was blood soaking through Lauren's shirts. Ami was sobbing hysterically along with Tyler. Alicia was standing off to the side, her eyes darkened, and she was as still as a statue. Chazz and Syrus were also very still.

"What happened?!" Jaden exclaimed, running forward.

Cyrah and Anika were hugging each other and trembling. Sheena, Alexis, and Zoe staring at Lauren's limp figure. Axel, Adrian, Jim, and Jesse said nothing.

"She's been attacked..." Blair Flannigan's voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to the Slifer girl in surprise to see her with her friend, Marty.

"What do you know, Blair?" Jaden demanded.

Blair sniffled, "I saw a shadow outside my dorm and Lauren fall. She had been dueling. I ran out here and saw the blood and screamed for Hassleberry." Marty patted Blair's arm. "Is she gonna die?!"

Tyranno shook his head, "No... she's not..." He whispered, scooping her up in his arms. "We need to get to the infirmary ASAP! Move out!" 

Alicia looked towards Cyrah and Anika, "You two stay here with Jim and Jesse and protect Blair and Marty."

"Yes ma'am." Cyrah whimpered out, before all four headed into Blair's dorm.

"_You can't take Laurie... You can't..._" Alicia thought.

A girl's voice filled her thoughts, "_Oh, but I can... and I will... Jaden's mine..._"

"You will pay..." She growled through gritted teeth. "_I used to be my own protection... but not anymore..._"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Another chapter completed! Who was Lauren's attacker? What's gonna happen to her? Find out in Chapter 24!" is smacked upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Eidolon Twilight Princess shrugs "Evil Baka of a Cousin..." is smacked again. "Ow! Plz R&R. No flames."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 25

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: sighs "I'm sorry I haven't been updating STM. I've been kinda busy with Our Solemn Hour and playing Diablo 2. I'm fast forwarding through time again. Thanks for all the reviews and hits. Please R&R!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the characters, or the events. I do not own any OCs that do not belong to me. Nor do I own any songs I may mention. I also don't own the oneshot that DC wrote that is helping me write this chapter. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XXV**

**Forsaken**

"We're home... we're finally home." Anika breathed as everyone fell back through the portal.

Jaden was safe, Jesse was safe, and Yubel was finally gone for good.

Alexis helped a worse-than-for-wear Zane along with Syrus. "Hang in there big bro," Syrus told Zane, who only managed to wince a smile.

"No more dueling with electrical shocks!! You hear me?!" Alexis yelled at him, but was crying as well. Zane just nodded, holding onto her more than ever.

Aster went to help them with help from his new girlfriend Neomi Hunter. Neomi had curly waist-length brown-black locks that was worn in a low side-ponytail. Her bangs were cut directly above her dark forest green eyes. He had met her in Domino after helping her save her kitten, Boo.

"Alicia, you're eyes." Neomi whispered suddenly.

Alicia's midnight black eyes, which had changed when Jaden had lost himself to the darkness, were shifting back to their bright emerald green once more. Jaden was helping Alicia, who was a little worn out from saving him from the darkness. He wanted nothing but their forgiveness for losing the light.

"C'mon, Jesse." Cyrah whispered, tears in her heterochromatic orbs because she was so happy to see him again.

Cyrah was helping Jesse walk but he ended up picking her up and carrying her himself.

"It's okay, Cyrah, I'm here." He whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

Adrian was dragged by his shirt collar by Axel and Jim. Both boys were severally pissed off at the purple haired boy. "Listen, I-"

A swing from Axel connects with Adrian's lower jaw. "You ever do a thing like that again; I swear I'll break your neck." Axel growled, low enough for Adrian to hear. The Gecko simply nodded, holding his jaw, and moaning in pain. "That will teach you," Axel growled.

Zoe was with Anika, taking care of Tyler, Cameron, and Ami. Her heart was broken from what Adrian did. He forsake each and every single one of them. But deep down, Zoe still loved Adrian. Maybe after awhile she could even forgive him. Zoe sighed, looking to Anika. The honey-blonde haired girl nodded curtly, leaving the blue haired girl to walk over to Axel and Adrian.

"Zoe..." Adrian barely managed to say. "Zoe... look, about the whole Echo and Exodia and-" He received a foot to his face by Zoe, who didn't look so forgiving.

"Shut the hell up," She removed her foot from his face, and then kicked him again, sending him flying onto his back.

"I think you broke his glasses," Axel sweatdropped.

"I don't care... after everything we did... I just don't care anymore. I'm just glad to be in my own world this time." Zoe sighed softly.

Sheena appeared, "Zoe, come here." She ordered, before wrapping the bluenette in a sisterly hug. "I was so worried about you guys. Please tell me you're alright."

Zoe teared up a little, "I'm okay, Sheena. Thanks to Axel." She gave him a smile along with Sheena.

Axel actually blushed when Sheena's sapphire orbs met his gold ones. The others took notice but didn't comment.

"Nika, you're bleeding!" Jim seemed to take notice to the small cut on Anika's cheekbone. 

"Oh, I am." She gives a sheepish smile, wiping the blood with her fingertips.

"Is everything finally back to normal?" Ami dared to ask.

"No one knows. What is normal anyway?" Tyler responded.

Cameron nodded as well, "How can we be sane in an insane world?"

"How are you holding up?" Syrus asked Tyler.

She was clutching her shoulder-blade and winced once more. She had been struck on her birthmark, and it was affecting her powers. Every so often, a pair of cat ears would appear, along with a tail, claws, and her eyes would become animalistic. Yubel's magic was putting Tyler through spiritual warfare.

"I should be okay." She whispered before staggering. "Ugh..."

Cameron caught her barely and pulled her into his arms. Her breathing was light, signaling she was in a deep slumber, and Cameron began to carry her. Chazz was weakly walking along with the others, trying not to pass out. Finally, Ami wrapped her arms around Chazz to steady him, her cerulean blue orbs wide in concern. Chazz grimaced, trying to ignore how his heart was starting to pound. Jaden stopped suddenly and turned to look at the group of people who risked so much to save him. He knew these people were the truest friends a guy could ask for. Even Aster and Neomi.

"Thanks you guys, for everything." He whispered.

Blair smiled, helping keep Marcel up as well.

A/N: I finally know his dubbed name!! But just because it's cute, I'll have Blair still call 'im Marty.

"You're welcome, Jay." Syrus replied quietly.

Alicia had slipped behind Adrian at this point and sucker punched him in his back. Adrian gave another cry of pain and glared at her as she walked back towards Jaden.

"Jerk." Anika muttered, sending a death glare at Adrian for more than one reason.

Jim sighed and said, "Nika, please."

Anika hugged herself and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Jim, but I refuse to allow myself to even considering forgiving Gecko until he proves his loyalty is real."

Little did she know he was going to have to prove the same thing... but to her heart.

_That Night..._

Anika sighed as she climbed onto the giant fallen tree. Propping her leg up, she began to retie her boot laces. It was just after sundown, and she had gone on a Nature Hike, just to get away from it all. Max had wanted to join her, but the last time she let him accompany her...

It had been chaos.

"Jim..." His name fell from her lips as she pictured him in her mind.

She was head over heels for, as Zoe would call him, Indiana Jones.

It was a cute little name that annoyed him yet made him smile every time she used it. Though Anika didn't know why. All she knew was that every time she saw him, her heart would race, her knees would shake, and her mind would go blank.

"At least I've the ability to talk to him around other people." Anika sighed, now retying her other boot.

But never alone. Alone, things just didn't work out between them. Everything would go down hill the moment Anika opened her mouth to speak. She pulled out her MP3 player, shuffling to one of her favorite songs.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes, I try to keep my cool, I know it shows..._

"_Yeah, just like me._" Anika thought, singing along softly, as she turned her dark brown eyes on the stars. "_Just a glance and I start to feel nervous, tryin' to be so perfect. But Jim's worth it._"

That's at least what she kept on telling herself anyway. They were alike and different in so many ways. They had even been on a double date with Jesse and Cyrah once. But Anika just didn't want to have her heart broken again. She shivered subconsciously at the memory of the pain.

She had been young.

She had been stupid.

She had to go and ignore her brother.

"Andrion, where are you when I need you the most?" She whispered, picturing her older brother clearly.

"_Chin up, Nika! Everything's gonna be alright. You just gotta toughen up and be strong. Just like Mom, eh?_"

Anika let out a small laugh at her brother's voice in her head. His Canadian accent always made her laugh. Born in Canada, Anika was the only one without an accent. It made her special. She reached up and ran a hand through her wavy honey-blonde locks. She had gotten her looks from her mother. Andrion had too. Their father, well...

Their father was the one subject everyone chose to avoid. They didn't even have his last name, but their mother's maiden name instead. The Eldoras had never liked Anika and Andrion's father. Maybe because he had hurt their daughter in more ways than one. Maybe because he had abandoned them just when Anika was three.

Maybe...

But that was all in the past.

"Nika?" 

Anika jumped at the sound of an Australian voice.

"J-Jim?"

Jim appeared beside her, sitting next to her, and smiling at her.

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time, What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

"Everything alright, sheila?" Jim asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just missin' my Mom and Brother a little."

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere, So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Anika paused and looked at Jim before she responded, "Why do you care so much?"

Jim sighed, "I'm just worried, Nika. I've worried a lot when it comes to you."

"Shirley kidnapped me."

"And I am _still_ mad at her over that."

"Max doesn't like you very much."

"I can tell." Jim started to rub his thigh subconsciously, praying the Great Dane was no where near there at the moment.

Anika saw him, "Don't worry. Maximus is safely with Sheena and Zoe."

"You call that safe?"

They both laughed.

_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I want to blow you... away..._

"_Just say it._"

"J-Jim, I... I wanna tell you something."

_If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see go down, on one knee. Marry me today; guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._

"Hmm?" His blue eyes looked at Anika and he smiled.

_What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say..._

"N-Nevermind."

"Tell me, Nika. Please."

Anika bit her lower lip, before she sang in a quiet voice, "If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I want to blow you... away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezin' you too tight? If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down... on one knee. Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away... With these things I'll never say..."

Jim blinked, stunned. A hot blush was already creeping towards his face. Anika kept her gaze away from his own, her hands nervously pulling at her clothes.

"Anika... I..."

She looked at him with her dark eyes, "I love you, Jim." She confessed, her lower lip quivering. "But I'm scared that I'm gonna end up hurt again." With a choked sob, Anika buried her face in Jim's chest. Startled, Jim did the first thing that instinct told him to due.

He comforted her.

"Hush, now, sheila. Everything's alright now. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jim coaxed, hugging her tightly. He then kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you, Anika. I always have."

Anika looked up slowly, "Y-You have?" He didn't even get a chance to reply because she then leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Jim closed his eyes immediately.

He had admired Anika ever since he had saved her from Shirley. All around him, he saw signs of love occurring. Jesse had fallen for Cyrah, Axel and Sheena were still having their little love-hate relationship, and even Adrian had found the courage to tell Zoe how he felt, but only after what happened in the other dimension. And Jim had already been told what had happened to Anika a couple years ago by Zoe.

If he ever got his hands on the creep who had hurt Anika, he swore the boy would have less body parts intact than more. Anika was a sweet girl who understood him. Who didn't deserve to be hurt by anything or anyone.

And Jim just wanted to protect her.

To love her.

"Anika...?" He whispered, as she finally pulled away, her face red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Jim...?" She whispered back, staring at him.

He stared back. Anika's long locks were the color of honey. Her eyes the color of dark chocolate. It took all his restraint not to reach out and touch her soft skin. And he had never seen such a kissable mouth like hers before.

"I won't hurt you. I swear it." Jim gently reached out, watching her cringe in nervousness, and he gently brushed her bangs out of her face. "I love you... and I don't wanna be without you..."

Anika felt his fingertips brush across her cheek. She knew deep down he was telling the truth. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to be with him. But the fear of being hurt again... it was unbearable.

"I-I'm scared..." 

"I know. But you don't have to be afraid anymore." 

"I can't be hurt like that again, Jim. I just can't."

"You won't be. But you can't reject the whole world, Anika. You can't escape what happens in life."

Anika was pulled into a tender embrace. She took in Jim's warmth and felt her lips forming a smile.

"I'll face my fear, Jim... because I want to be with you and only you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, my sheila."

"And I love you, Indiana Jones."

_Blue Dorms..._

Cyrah curled up next to Jesse in his bed, just taking in his warmth. Since everything had gone back to normal, they refused to be separated, even for a second. Cyrah's fear of losing Jesse again was far too great. Fatigue had struck once more, Jesse dozing on and off along with her. She jumped when his lips met hers, Jesse soon finding himself deep kissing Cyrah for a few moments, before pecking her on the lips a couple of times.

"Stay here." Jesse pleaded when Cyrah went to get up. "Just sleep here. Don't leave. I don't want anything happenin' to you like what happened to Lauren."

She blushed and asked, "Is that what you truly want?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, "More than anything."

"Okay. I'll stay." Cyrah agreed.

They soon were asleep, curled up together protectively, chibi-blushing faintly.

_Red Dorms..._

Blair stopped and stared at the night sky. The sea breeze whipped in and teased her long blue-violet locks. Big brown eyes stared longingly towards the moon. One thought on her mind.

"_Marty…_"

"Please be safe." She pleaded to the stars. "I'm so alone with you gone. Please be safe."

Marcel had just disappeared, not even saying goodbye, and it nearly shattered the poor girl's heart.

Blair cared about him more than she could've ever imagined.

Marcel made her laugh and smile. He kept her hopes up when all seemed lost. When Lauren had been attacked, he had come and protected her, not leaving her side. Blair could remember waking up in Marcel's arms and she remembered how her heart had skipped a beat. He had protected her all night long. He had made sure nothing would harm her like Lauren had been harmed.

"_You're not alone…_" Blair told herself, "_Marty'll always be here… he promised…_"

Her eyes closed as she hugged herself, "_**Then where is he now?**_"

"_I don't know… I just don't know..._"

"I'm here, Blair… I'm here…"

She could almost hear his voice.

Almost feel his arms wrapping around her to make sure she was alright.

In fact…

She did feel a pair of arms around her. Opening her eyes, Blair turned her head a little bit and was surprised to feel a pair of lips brushing against her own. A blush appeared on her fair face as the kiss ended.

Her first kiss…?

Blair stared in shock to see Marcel.

"Y-You're okay!" She choked out, throwing her arms around him, and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Marty!"

Marcel blushed.

The courage he once had gone and replaced with nervousness and embarrassment.

"B-Blair, I…"

She didn't say anything. The only thing Marcel heard was the sound of his own heart trying to escape his chest. For so long he had wanted to tell Blair how much she meant to him.

"I'm not alone…" Blair whispered, hugging Marcel tighter. "Not with you here…"

"I… I l-lo…"

Marcel tried to say it. He really did. But the three words just didn't want to come out.

Blair pulled back and smiled, "I love you too, Marty."

Her soft whisper sent a wave of surprise and happiness throughout the young boy.

"Y-You do…?" Marcel whispered.

"Yes… more than anyone could've imagined…" Her big brown orbs were brimmed with tears.

Marcel hugged her tightly, "I'm not alone either…"

"How can you be alone with me here?"

_Campus..._

Sheena closed her eyes to compose herself. Worry had stressed her out far more than she had hoped it would. The young ninja wanted nothing more than to get back to her normal pace. She heard a twig faintly snap and whirled around, armed with her duel disk, and was surprised to see Axel coming out of the woods. He was armed with his gun-like duel disk as well. Both stared each other down but didn't say anything.

"So, Nobody, you got your routes memorized or do I gotta explain them to you?" Sheena sneered.

Axel made a face of irritancy, "Watch it, twit."

The made Sheena snap, "I hate you, Axel Brodie!"

"I hate you more, Sheena Kagura!"

She blushed but went on, "You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?!"

He blushed as well, "I'm surprised someone as dumb as you would have to ask!!"

They kissed.

_Lighthouse..._

"_It seems like old times... only this time... we're both different..._" Alexis thought as she and Zane stared out at the marine waters, only minutes to midnight, the full moon reflecting it's rays on the waves.

"Thank you, Lexi, for saving me." Zane suddenly whispered.

Alexis' fingertips brushed against the snow-flake pendent, "I would do anything for you, Zane, and you know it."

Zane's eyes closed halfway, "Yes, Alexis, I do know it. And I have known it." To her shock, Zane's hand found hers, and he laced their fingers together. "But what I said almost three years ago is the truth, Lexi. I love you." 

"I... I never got to tell you... that I love you too..." Alexis whispered, stepping closer to him.

_With Zoe..._

Zoe stood on the roof of the Main Building, the wind making her long hair fly behind her, and her eyes glowed. She looked over when she saw Syrus emerged into the moon's illuminating light.

"Syrus?"

"Are you gonna be okay, Zo?" Syrus whispered in reply.

Zoe hugged herself and nodded fiercely, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Syrus then stepped next to her, staring out to sea, and watching the stars sparkle.

"Where's Ami?" Zoe couldn't help but notice the White Sorceress' absence.

"Watching over Chazz to make sure he doesn't run off and hurt himself." Syrus answered, chuckling. "She worries so much over him."

Zoe tilted her head, "Don't you worry? Ami's a very pretty girl."

Syrus shook his head, a smile still in place, "I trust Mi-Mi. She'd never hurt me like that."

She smiled too, "Yeah. Ami's a good person." She then looked at him. "So what type of Light monsters do you like?"

She needed to change the subject. Anything to get her mind off her heart that was torn in two.

"I like fairies, I also am a big fan of Tinkerbelle. She doesn't talk but she sure say a whole lot." Syrus blushed a tad bit.

"Aw... why aren't you just cute?" giggled the raspberry pink eyed girl in reply as she ruffled his hair.

Syrus put an arm around Zoe in a brotherly hug, "Things are gonna be alright, Zo, don't you worry."

"As long as I have you guys, I'll be okay." She admitted, giving Syrus a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Sy. Ami sure is a lucky girl." That caused Syrus' pink blush to descend to a red.

_With Chazz and Ami..._

"Why do you care so much?" Chazz demanded once Lauren was gone.

Ami jumped, startled, and dropped her Latin book. After stooping down to retrieve it, she turned and looked at Chazz with her innocent cerulean gaze. Chazz felt his face growing warmer.

"Answer me." He growled.

Ami put her book down and whispered, "I think you're trying to protect yourself because of what your brothers have done in the past to you. That's why I care. You're someone who just wants to let someone in, but you've made your barriers so strong, that they won't come down. That's why I care." Ami turned around, her raven hair twirling with her, and her cerulean blue streaks stood out even more.

Chazz closed his eyes, "Ami, if you really do care about me, you have to do something for me."

"And that would be?" She replied, not looking at him.

"Stop caring." He answered quietly.

"But whatever for?" Ami turned to look at him.

The grey met blue. Their gazes locked. Blood rushed to Ami's face, causing it to flush, but she didn't break the eye contact. Chazz spoke after a moment of pure silence.

"If you continue to care about me, and I know it, then I can't stop myself from falling in love with you." Chazz answered, standing up. "You're a really beautiful, really sweet, and really kind girl. A lot of guys can get attached to you if you let them know how much you care." He shut his eyes tightly. "Hold onto your love for Syrus otherwise someone may take you away from him and leave him hurt and alone." Chazz paused as he headed for the door, trying hard to make himself continue walking, but Ami was so close.

Close enough to pull into his arms and kiss her. But Chazz fought that temptation and forced himself to leave, shutting the door behind him. Ami waited until she saw him leave the Ra Dorms before sinking to her knees, Chazz's words echoing throughout her mind. She fumbled to get her PDA to call Syrus but got no connection.

"I just wanted to help... Not put him through the pain of loving me... and not being able to be with me..." choked out Ami as tears began to slip down her face. "Why...? Why do I always hurt people whenever I try to help them...? Why me...?"

Lauren returned to find Ami crying into her hands.

_Alicia's Dorm..._

Alicia closed her eyes as the song played in the background. She sang along softly, her thoughts on Adrian's betrayal, and how she had almost lost the man she loved to the darkness. Jaden had just left to help Aster and Neomi get settled in Blair's dorm. She only prayed nothing else would happen to them. Alicia just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. Crawling into her bed, she shut her eyes, drifting off to a night of endless fantasy.

"We are forsaken..." Alicia murmured softly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Again with the No Inspiration Syndrome! I am so sorry I've put you guys through such a long period of waiting! I've been so busy with OSH and school. But great news, I got good grades on my report card, so I can use the internet and type during the week. So please R&R. And yes, I added more drama between Chazz and Ami because I kinda like that couple... Hehe..."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter 27

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wow, you guys really thought I had given up on STM. No, I haven't, I just got caught up with my Negima fanfic and school. But now I ready to finish this story! Thanks for all of the support I got from you guys and the reviews. Here's chapter 27! LOTSA AND LOTSA FLUFF! WOOT!"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YGO GX, I'd make Syrus come to life, and hide him in my closet... That simple.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XXVII**

**Little Reliance**

"Wow, you've come a long way, Ty!" Alicia commented as said girl and her continued to spar.

Tyler smiled and replied with, "Thanks! I train as much as I can."

She did a complicated handstand that turned into a kick that connected with Alicia's braced arms. The dark brunette was sent flying, landing on her back with an "Ooof!" before she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Tyler winced slightly and sheepishly apologized. Jaden and Cameron were watching from the bridge at the West River as Alicia tackled Tyler in return. The soccer player and martial artist continued to wrestle, biting and pulling hair.

Jaden gave Cameron a look, "I advise you don't anger her."

Cameron nodded, "I figured that out a _long_ time ago, Jay."

"How many times do I gotta tell you not to use martial arts on me, Stupid!?" Alicia shouted.

"I forgot, Giganto!" Tyler shouted back.

"And I thought Sheena and Axel were bad..." sweatdropped Cameron. 

Jaden snickered, "I heard they made-out for about a half an hour before realizing what was going on. Then Sheena used some mad ninja skills on Axel and left him hanging upside in a tree. He was found about twenty minutes later by Jim and Anika, the new couple out of our group."

"I wonder where those two are anyway..." Cameron said.

_Forest..._

"Nature Hike! Nature Hike!" Lauren cheered happily, skipping next to Tyranno, Jim, Anika, Syrus, and Ami. "Yay for Nature Hike!"

"Excited, isn't she?" Syrus commented.

Ami giggled and nodded, "Laurie just really likes the outdoors whenever Hassleberry's around."

Dreamsprite came whizzing up to them. Ami and Syrus were the only ones who really noticed her. She landed on Syrus' forefinger.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked softly.

"_Alicia and Tyler are fighting really badly. Nanobreaker's trying to break it up but..._" She trailed off quietly.

Syrus took Ami's hand and said, "Mi-Mi and I have to go and take care of some business. Have fun you guys!" He then practically dragged his girlfriend back down the path towards the West River with Dreamsprite flying behind them.

Jim sweatdropped, "We missed something again, didn't we?"

Anika nodded, "As always."

Tyranno had suddenly picked Lauren up in a gentle hug, kissing her softly. Both Animal Lovers backed away down the opposite path, heading for the giant tree located in the middle of the forest for some alone time together, and leaving Tyranno and Lauren to their own.

_Docks..._

The ferry announced its arrival. Alexis tried holding back her tears but they came spilling down her face rapidly. Zane embraced her tightly, trying to soothe her, and whispered reassurements under his breath.

"We'll see each other again, Lexi. Promise." Zane whispered finally.

"O-Okay." She managed to say.

The young couple both turned and looked when they recognized Bastion being chased by Neomi and Aster. He was shouting apologies over his shoulder and Neomi was shouting back at him.

"Wonder what's going on with him now." Alexis said, wiping her eyes.

"Probably let his brain do the talking and offended Aster and his girlfriend." Zane responded.

They had one last long hug before Zane boarded the ferry. Alexis watched it leave and remained watching until the ferry was a dot amongst the waves. Aster had managed to catch Bastion during this time period, Neomi joining her new friend.

"You miss him already." Neomi stated.

Alexis nodded but smiled, "We'll find each other again."

Neomi glanced over her shoulder and at Aster, "Do you really think he's the one?"

"Think? I know he is, Neomi. Aster's proven he loves you."

"Yeah, I know it's just... I'm with someone who's known all around the world. And I'm a simple small-town girl who had the fate of meeting him."

"You're a special person, Neomi Hunter. Don't ever forget that." Alexis gave her a bright smile.

Alexis could remember when they had fought against Sartorious and how he had used Aster. But Aster proved to be an ally though they had little reliance when it came to him. She herself had been blinded by the light.

"I worry." Neomi said suddenly. "That something else horrible will happen to Aster."

"How about we just ask our own personal Oracle?" Alexis teased, thinking about Alicia.

To her surprise, Neomi shook her head, "No. I think I'll just wait for my future to be a surprise, Alexis." 

_With Jim and Anika..._

"Have you ever been to Australia?" Jim asked suddenly.

"When I was little, I believe. Grandfather took Andrion and me with him on a business trip." Anika began quietly. "There was this boy... I forgot until now... but he found me playing with Max, who was just a puppy, and then he took me to his favorite place to play where there were a whole bunch of animals." Anika closed her eyes as Jim had the same memory flash across his mind. "My Grandfather found us playing and yelled at me for playing with a "foreigner". After that, when we were getting ready to leave, I remember he had ran all the way to say goodbye." Tears burned her lids but she kept going. "He was crying... his big blue eyes filled with tears as his hat flew off by the wind of the copter's blades starting. I said to him "Don't cry. I promise we'll meet again." and we waved until we were out of sight."

"I remember..." Jim whispered.

"Remember what, Jim?" Anika turned to look at him.

His lips formed a smile, "A real time ago... before I got my Orichalcum Eye... I remember a really pretty girl with eyes the color of dark chocolate... and hair the color of honey... and a puppy. A Great Dane." Anika's jaw dropped as Jim turned and smiled at her. "I was that boy and you were that girl. And you know what? We did meet again."

She was enveloped in a gentle embrace, Jim taking off his hat, and placing it on Anika's head. She blushed a dark red but embraced him back.

"I'll always be here with you, my Anika."

_West River..._

"Okay, you're both sitting right there, and yet you still haven't down anything?" Ami twitched slightly at the sight of her sisters' steady boyfriends both watching the catfight.

Syrus sweatdropped and commented, "Guys, we're supposed to prevent fights, not watch them."

Cameron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um, well, we figured we'd let 'em get it outta their systems and all..."

"Idiot."

Ami smacked him upside the head, before she turned toward the still wrestling girls, her eyes landing on Nanobreaker, who was shouting at them to stop. She then took a deep breath.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Her voice rang all over the island.

Alicia and Tyler paused and looked at their younger triplet. Alicia's eye was blackened and Tyler's cheek was bleeding. They both sheepishly smiled, scrambling to their feet, and rubbing the backs of their heads. Nanobreaker disappeared, clearly annoyed. 

Jaden then whispered to Syrus, "Run, Sy, or else you're doomed!!"

"I HEARD THAT, YUKI!!" Ami whirled around, glaring at the duelist.

"_Okay, when Ami's mad... she's MAD!!_" Jaden and Cameron both cowered in sheer fear.

Tyler stepped away from Alicia after muttering a quick "Sorry". Her Ra boyfriend then took her aside, making sure nothing was broken and/or sprained, and went into overprotective mode. So overprotectively checking for damage that he grabbed her in a place he shouldn't've, causing her face to flame, and for her to slap him across the face.

"Perve!" Tyler stomped off, Cameron rubbing his stinging face, and tears pouring from his eyes.

"T-Ty! I-It was an accident! I'm sorry!" He wailed after her figure, scrambling to his feet.

Jaden, Alicia, Syrus, and Ami all sweatdropped. Jaden then took Alicia and began to lead her toward the Main Building.

"Syrus..." Ami whispered suddenly.

"Yes, Ami?" He replied.

"You know about my sister's powers... but I've never told you about mine..." She continued softly.

Syrus closed his eyes, hugging her from behind, and pressing his cheek against hers.

"You don't have to. You're a White Sorceress. You have magic and telekinesis. And I love you all the same."

"Really?" Ami looked at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I always will." Syrus answered truthfully.

They embraced. Ami closed her eyes before pressing her lips gently against Syrus'. A tiny bit of embarrassment filled the bluenette at the thought of deep kissing Ami. He had never kissed a girl like that before. Ami literally jumped in Syrus' arms when he tilted his head a little more to the side, slipping his tongue into the kiss. Ami's cheeks started to burn but that didn't stop her from kissing him back just as deeply.

"Would you look at that! Half-Pint and Wonder-Midget, making-out for the first time!" Tyranno's voice caused the two to break apart.

Lauren giggled at the blushes on both Ras faces, "Aw! So cute!"

Ami twitched, "L-Laurie! S-Shut it!"

Syrus was blushing even worse, "B-Be quiet, Hassleberry!" 

"Hehe. Embarrassed they got caught." Tyranno continued to tease.

Lauren cocked her head to the side and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just shows you really care."

"W-We have to go now!"

Snatching Syrus' hand, Ami then took off running, away from her roommate and the Dino Nut.

_Cliff's Base..._

"T-Ty, wait, I'm sorry!" Cameron cried once more, reaching the bottom of the cliffs completely breathless.

Tyler was staring out at the marine waters, staring at her long raven locks. Her eyes closed as she brought a pair of scissors out. Cameron felt his heart leap in his throat in fear. 

"I'm changing." She said quietly. "Inside and out."

Cameron's dark brown orbs widened as Tyler then took the scissors, hacking her long raven hair off, until it barely grazed her shoulders, now slightly uneven. She turned around after throwing the remainder of her cut hair out into the sea breeze. Icy amethyst eyes opened, tears at the corners of them.

"Ty... you look..." He choked out, still in shock.

"Mom always wanted me to keep my hair long. But I hated it that way. I like it short. Because it's easier to fight with." Tyler began, still in the quiet tone of voice. "But now I don't have to worry anymore..." Hugging herself, Tyler's gaze fell upon her sneakers. "Cam... I... I've lied to you since the beginning of school."

Cameron finally reached her, his fingertips brushing across her cheek softly, before he ran his hand through her silky locks.

"About what?" He asked.

"My parents are dead. They're not missing anymore. Over the summer we... we found them... just before they died. They were really sick... and we don't know how or why... But they're gone... they're gone!" She began to collapse to her knees, sobbing, but Cameron caught her. All the grief and sadness she had locked away came spilling out. "A-Ali didn't want you guys to know! W-We didn't want your pity!"

"This isn't pity, sweetie." Cameron rubbed Tyler's back soothingly. "This is comfort. Let it out... just let it all out..."

"Oh, Cameron!!" Tyler cried even harder.

_Infirmary..._

"It's tender..." Alicia hissed, pulling away from Ms. Fontaine.

"Of course it is. That was a pretty nasty blow you received." She replied sternly. "Now you sit here and be a good girl or I'm reporting you to your godfather." Grumbling, Alicia let the perky redhead continue cleaning up the black eye.

Jaden sat on a stool, watching, and giving her gentle smiles. Once Ms. Fontaine was done, she then left the two Slifers alone. Alicia gasped softly as she had a vision of Tyler confessing to Cameron about their parents. The vision left her with tears in her eyes at the reminder of their death.

"Ali? What's up?" Jaden noticed her trying to fight her tears.

Quickly sitting next to her, the teenage boy pulled her into a comforting hug, Alicia breaking down crying. She then choked out the horrible truth. Jaden listened, not replying until Alicia was completely finished.

"You can't keep holding stuff in like this, Ali." Jaden whispered, brushing away her tears. "Stuff like this needs to be told to the people who love and care about you. Understand?"

She nodded, sniffling, with her emerald orbs wide. Jaden kissed her lightly on the forehead, Alicia blushing slightly, but she closed her eyes. He jumped slightly when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to stay here with you, Jaden. Just for a little bit." Alicia whispered softly.

"If that's what you want, Ali, then that's what I'll give you." Jaden said just as softly.

_Obelisk Dorms..._

"C'mere, Max! C'mere!" Jesse ruffled Max's fur, chuckling as he scratched him affectionately behind the ears.

"Since Sheena is avoiding Axel and Zoe's hanging with Alexis, I think we'll be watching this big oaf for a few hours." giggled Cyrah, kneeling next to her fiancé and the Great Dane.

Jesse turned his head, grinning at her. Cyrah blushed faintly, bit her bottom lip, and quickly diverted her gaze from Jesse's face. He gave a look of confusion before smiling. Max decided to lick Jesse across the face just then, catching him off-guard, and the teal bluenette fell backwards on his bottom and hit the wall. Max then ran behind Cyrah, knocking into her, and causing her to fall forward. She landed on her knees, her hands on Jesse's shoulders, and Max grinned a little doggy-grin at his accomplishment, knowing full well what he had done.

"Um... m-my bad." Cyrah stammered, about to back away.

Jesse didn't allow it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until their noses were touching. His light green eyes stared into her different colored ones as he smirked.

"You're so beautiful, Cyrah. Just like the moon." He whispered, before barely kissing her lips. "Have you told your mom yet?"

Cyrah nodded shyly and said, "M-My mother was thrilled. It's just the two of us so..."

"She doesn't want to kill me with an egg beater then?" Jesse looked relieved.

"Why would she do that?" She replied quizzically.

"Oh, no reason!" He responded hastily. "_When I get my hands on Zoe Izumiya she is a dead woman!!_"

Cyrah took Jesse's face in her hands and whispered, "Stars are watching over us."

Jesse looked slightly confused, "Huh? They are?"

Nodding, Cyrah then stood up, and touched a pendent he hadn't really noticed before until now. It was on a white chain around her neck. A sparkling jewel, almost like a star itself. Curious, Jesse got to his feet, and watched as Cyrah took it in the palms of her hands. He jumped when the jewel glowed an array of colors.

"Cyrah? What's goin' on?" He asked when lights began to dance on the walls, coming from her pendent.

"I'm sharing my deepest secret with you, Jesse." She whispered, her eyes closing.

Jesse took one step before the room disappeared in a vast of white light. It faded and he saw Cyrah's pigtails had come undone, her hair fluttering around her face. Dropping the now normal pendent, Cyrah put her hands under her hair, and pulled it up. Jesse's eyes widened at the sight of slightly pointed ears.

"Am I crazy? Because t-they weren't like that before... right?" Jesse choked out.

"I'm half-elf, Jesse." Cyrah whispered. "What you see around my neck is a star from Al Nethra. I have the blood of the Moon Elves. That's why my name means "moon". Mother told me to tell you." She smiled softly. "You're the first human to know besides my father about us."

Jesse, surprisingly, smiled. "Now we have an Oracle, a cat-girl, a White Sorceress, a ninja, Zoe's weird hair and eye color, and now a half-elf. Yup. I've made a lot of unusual acquaintances coming here." He shrugged. "But what the heck? I like it." Cyrah let out a small laugh of happiness before hugging him tightly. "So, we're getting married soon..."

"After we complete school." Cyrah reminded him with a small flick in the nose.

"Darn it. Thought you forgot." He muttered, pouting.

Cyrah stuck her tongue out, "Not a chance, Lover-Boy."

_Main Building Roof..._

Zoe closed her eyes as the wind teased her locks. The light turned it white for a moment or two. She sat there, humming along to Relient K's "In Love with the 80s (Pink Tux to the Prom)", trying to keep her mind on happy things. But the heartbreak was still there, even after the time passed.

Adrian stepped onto the roof and froze at the sight of her, "_Zoe... crap... I..._" He sighed. "_I at least gotta try and make things right..._" He called out to her. "Hi, Zoe."

She jumped, her earphone falling out her ear as she whirled around, her raspberry orbs narrowing slightly. Zoe then turned back around, ignoring him.

"_Silent treatment, huh? I deserve it._" Adrian thought, before he got an idea. He began to sing quietly. "It's just like him to wonder off in the Evergreen Park. Slowly searching for any sign of the ones he used to love. He says he's got nothing left to live for. He says he's got nothing left. And this time I think you'll know, you're not alone. There is more to this I know. You can make it out, you will live to tell..."

Zoe blinked rapidly, trying to stop her tears.

"G-Go away." She ordered. "I don't want to see you, Addie. Just go away."

"I... Alright, Zoe... I'll go away... for as long as you need me to." He whispered softly before turning to leave.

"I'm not alone..." Zoe realized. She leapt to her feet and cried, "Adrian! Wait!"

Adrian paused, glancing over his shoulder. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed hard. Her eyes locked with his for a moment. Zoe then broke into a run, throwing her arms around the Gecko.

"I want to forgive you so much! Because I care about you, Addie!"

"Zoe..." Adrian pulled her in his arms, comforting her.

The clouds moved across the light blue sky.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Chappie complete. Please R&R. No flames. Bed is calling me. Good night."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
